En un buen día y de la nada
by Elizander
Summary: Hiso falta que Ash sufriera muchas derrotas para que pudiera darse cuenta de que necesitaba cambiar su estilo de entrenamiento. ¿Qué hará falta para que se dé cuenta de cuán importante es para él cierta coordinadora de cabello azul? Y si logra descifrar sus sentimientos por ella, ¿Será capaz de decírselo?
1. Chapter 1

_Como esta idea no deja de taladrar mi cerebro y mis ganas de trabajar en mi otra historia son el equivalente de un paciente en coma… En fin. _

_Esta historia ocurre en el futuro, luego del viaje a Kalos, en una versión del universo de Pokemon donde los protagonistas si se hacen viejos. Va a ser un Pearshipping y espero duré unos 4 capítulos como máximo. _

_Y como no me apetece escribir los nombres de los pokemon una y otra vez mientras hablan, les pondré diálogos de verdad. Lo siento para el que no le gusten ese tipo detalles. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Un muchacho corría velozmente por las calles de Ciudad Rocavelo de la región Sinno, cuidando que el ramo ásteres y jazmines que llevaba consigo no se hiciera pedazos en el proceso.

Era un joven de 17 años. Cabello negro desalineado y ojos chocolate. Además de dos inconfundibles marcas de nacimiento en ambas mejillas, con forma de letra Z. Llevaba puesto tenis negros, un pantalón de mezclilla obscura con bolsas a los lados, una chaqueta roja y para rematar guantes de dedos descubiertos y una gorra azul cn un dibujo en forma de pokebola. No por nada siempre había sido su madre la que le escogía la ropa de sus viajes. Pero para efectos de su presente y más reciente viaje, Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta había decidido que ya era hora de elegirse el mismo la ropa.

-¡Date prisa Pikachu!- gritó a su inseparable pokemon, que corría detrás de él.

Al roedor le costaba mantener el paso de su entrenador. Pues mientras que Pikachu seguía del mismo tamaño, Ash había sufrido uno de esos infames estirones de la pubertad (muy atrasados) Así que ahora no solo era más alto, sino que además hacia que cada una de sus zancadas cubrieran mucho más espacio que antes. Obligando al ratón a dar cuatro veces los pasos de su entrenador para poder ir a su par.

Pikachu tomó una bocanada de aire y corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Corrió hacia su entrenador y dio un gran salto para sujetarse de su chaqueta, escalando después hasta llegar a su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Ya te cansaste? ¿O será que te estás haciendo viejo?-

"_¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que ahora seas tan alto!"_ gritó el roedor.

-No sé qué dijiste, pero seguro tiene algo que ver con mi nueva estatura- bromeó Ash.

La razón de que estuviera corriendo era porque iba retrasado al concurso pokemon que estaba tomando lugar en la ciudad. Y al que sin duda iba a llegar tarde.

¿Pero qué hace Ash de regreso en ciudad Rocavelo? ¿De regreso en la región Sinno, luego de tantos años?

Para comprender esto primero hay que volver a los hechos de hace 2 años, durante la Liga pokemon de la región de Kalos. De más está decir que Ash no había ganado la copa. Pero esta había sido una derrota muy especial. Pues en esta ocasión Ash apenas había logrado quedar entre los treinta y dos mejores lugares.

-¿Se le puede llamar 'Mejores lugares' si ni siquiera alcanzas las semifinales?- se preguntaba Ash, que caminaba sin rumbo mirando al piso, con los hombros caídos.

Su autoestima estaba por los suelos. Terminando el combate había salido corriendo del estadio como si su vida dependiera de ello. No quería ser visto por nadie, en especial sus amigos o Pikachu siquiera, a quien dejó en el Centro pokemon para luego poder ir a pensar en soledad. Y por pensar en soledad, nos referimos a revolcarse en el amargo sabor de la derrota. ¿Y cómo culparlo? Al pobre chico no le había ido tan mal en una competencia desde la Liga pokemon de Kanto.

-Corrección. ¡Nunca me había ido tan mal en ninguna Liga! ¡Mínimo en Kanto llegué a los dieciséis mejores lugares! ¡Y fue mi primera competencia! ¿!Qué diablos pasó conmigo que esta vez me fue tan mal!?- gritaba mientras se daba de golpes en la cabeza.

-Quizás esto es una señal de Arceus… Quizás sea hora de rendirse y volver a casa. Quizás sea hora de buscar otro sueño-

Divisó una banca cerca y no dudó en sentarse en ella. Suspiró de cansancio y miró a sus alrededores. Se encontraba en un parque público. El cual estaba totalmente vacío. No era de extrañar. La ciudad entera estaría en el estadio, sus casas o cualquier lugar con acceso a una televisión que les permitiera ver los combates de la competencia. Combates de los cuales ya no formaría parte.

-Pero mis pokemon…- se preguntó.

Claro ¿Y ellos qué? Habían dado todo por él. Se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma en cada lucha. Y Ash también lo había hecho. Incluso en este último combate. La verdad es que Ash no había perdido por cometer algún error garrafal (que no sería la primera vez) ni nada por el estilo. Su oponente le había puesto un desafío de lo más emocionante. Ash había logrado mantener las cosas balanceadas, hasta que su rival lanzó a su tercer pokemon, un Rhyperior. Ahí fue cuando todo se fue al diablo.

Sin nada más en su equipo que Pikachu y Talonflame, los pokemons de Ash no pudieron vencer a la acorazada bestia. Le había dado cara a su derrota. Y el otro entrenador había reconocido el gran esfuerzo de Ash. De haber asestado una última Cola de Hierro, Pikachu tal vez podría haber vencido a Rhyperior, pero habiendo perdido parte de su velocidad por los efectos de Tumba Rocas, Pikachu ya no pudo hacer nada.

Ash suspiró de nuevo.

Realmente no había sido su culpa. Ni la de sus pokemon. Tan solo había tenido la mala suerte de enfrentarse a un entrenador muy fuerte desde muy temprano en el torneo. Si Talonflame hubiese podido esquivar ataques por más tiempo, hasta agotar a su oponente. O si los ataques de Pikachu fuesen un poco más fuertes…

-Bueno… ¿Qué se le va a hacer?- dijo estirando los brazos y la espalda.

-No es así como siempre soñé que sería mi camino a ser un Maestro Pokemon-

Ash comenzó a meditar sobre su combate y el resto de encuentros en la Liga Kalos. ¿Qué tan bien o qué tan mal le había ido en comparación a otras Ligas? Mal desde el punto de vista en que lo habían descalificado mucho más abajo en la competencia que en cualquier otro torneo. No tan mal porque había perdido contra un entrenador que obviamente sabía lo que hacía. No como Cameron en la Liga Unova, quien en su infinita torpeza (por no decir estupidez) había creído que una batalla total consistía de cinco, no seis contra seis pokemon.

Ash se avergonzaba solo de recordar esa derrota. Lo único bueno del combate había sido que al menos pudo vencer a un pokemon dragón legendario. Al menos así no tenía tanta vergüenza de decir que fue vencido un entrenador al que cuatro meses después se le prohibió continuar con su viaje pokemon, ya que su inestabilidad psicológica lo volvían un peligro para sí mismo y sus pokemon.

Sí. Lo cierto es que esa había sido su peor derrota de todas…

Ash recordó la liga Kanto. Su primera competencia. Ash sonrió al recodar como se lució en muchos de sus duelos. Lo feliz que se puso cuando supo que había logrado llegar más lejos que su entonces Rival Gary Oak. Y lo triste que se puso cuando lo descalificaron de la competencia porque Charizard sencillamente no le hacía caso.

-Eso sí que fue un asco- se lamentó, bajándose la gorra.

Luego estaba la liga Jotho. Donde había logrado avanzar mucho más lejos. Y donde por fin pudo vencer a su rival Gary en el que fue uno de sus combates más difíciles, como emocionantes. Había perdido contra Harrison. Pero no le molestaba. Harrison había sido un bueno amigo y un entrenador asombroso. Aunque a menudo Ash no podía evitar pensar que si hubiera sabido más de los pokemon de Hoenn en ese entonces, seguramente habría ganado.

Hablando de Hoenn, esa había sido otra gran copa. Ash y sus pokemon se habían esforzado al máximo, pero apenas habían logrado llegar a los ocho primeros lugares.

-Seguimos esforzándonos. Yo me sigo esforzando. ¿Entonces por qué es que no puedo ganar una sola Liga Pokemon?-

_¡Las cosas no salen bien solo si te esfuerzas Ash!_

Ash se levantó de la banca de un salto. Aquel recuerdo de hace tantos años había vuelto a él con la claridad del agua en la fuente frente a él. Había sido apenas su tercer día de viaje pokemon. Misty, a quien recién había conocido el día anterior, había regañado a Ash por enviar a Caterpi a luchar contra Pidgeotto.

Ash no puedo evitar reírse. Misty siempre fue algo mandona y gruñona. Pero casi siempre era con buenas intenciones. Y peor, casi siempre tenía razón. Claro que, a los diez años, Ash aún estaba en esa edad donde la filosofía es: Los niños tienen piojos y las niñas tienen liendres. Así que rara vez, si no es que nunca, Ash se tomaría la molestia de tomar cuenta de los consejos de Misty.

Pero ahora Ash era un hombre (al menos en su mente). Y aquella frase que había ignorado hace tantos años, ahora podía ser apreciada por el entrenador en todo su esplendor.

-Las cosas no salen bien solo si te esfuerzas…- repitió Ash en voz baja.

Debía ser cierto. Pues hasta ahora esforzarse, dar su máximo, tener una actitud positiva, etc, etc... No le habían conseguido la victoria de ninguna copa.

-Pero eso no es del todo cierto. Gané la copa de la Liga Naranja. Y vencía la batalla de la Frontera de Kanto. Hasta me ofrecieron convertirme en uno de sus Haces de la Frontera- dijo orgulloso.

-¿Qué hay que hacer entonces para que las cosas salgan bien? ¿Qué fue diferente en esos desafíos y el resto de concursos?-

¿Los pokemon que había escogido? ¿Las estrategias que había usado? ¿El entrenamiento que había tenido? ¿Las características de sus oponentes y sus pokemons? ¿Un poco de todo?

Y así pensando, Ash se dio cuenta de algo. En dichos combates había ganado usado a los pokemon de Kanto. Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, y Charizard… Los pokemon con que había viajado por más tiempo. Los más experimentados. Sus pokemon más fuertes.

-¿Pero qué hay de la Liga Sinno?- se preguntó.

Esa había sido una Liga pokemon que estuvo a punto de ganar.

-¿Pero por qué llegué tan lejos?- la pregunta tenía una respuesta.

Entrenó realmente duró en esa región. Paul, su rival, era más que un entrenador en busca del mismo sueño que él. Era un entrenador que representaba la Antítesis de todo lo que Ash siempre había sabido sobre cómo debe ser un entrenador con sus pokemon. Para Ash, derrotar a Paul se volvió más que un reto a vencer. Se convirtió en toda una meta personal que no solo pondría a Ash y sus pokemons como los más fuertes. Sino que también demostraría que su filosofía era la correcta.

Al final logró vencer en el que aún consideraba uno de sus mejores y más difíciles combates. Quizás su mejor combate. Todos sus pokemons entrenaron con ahínco. La mayoría de ellos lograron evolucionar a sus últimas formas. Contando siempre con el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos para volverse más y más fuertes. Ciertamente en Sinno, Ash había logrado ensamblar uno de sus mejores equipos pokemon. Quizás el mejor. Y la prueba irrefutable de ello había sido llegar no solo a los primeros cuatro lugares, sino que además fue el único entrenador en toda la región que fue capaz de derrotar no uno, sino a dos de los pokemons legendarios del hasta entonces invicto Tobias. Técnicamente la pelea con Latios había sido empate entre Latios y Pikachu, pero el caso es que Latios quedó fuera de combate.

Ash suspiró orgulloso a la vez que frustrado. Si ya había llegado tan lejos ¿Por qué no siguió progresando? ¿Qué salió mal? Ash no pudo evitar deprimirse nuevamente, pues para estas nuevas preguntas ya no tenía respuestas.

El moreno entrenador se quitó al gorra y se rascó la cabeza.

-Tengo hambre… -musitó para sí mismo.

* * *

Aquella noche, Ash sorprendió a sus amigos con una declaración que ninguno esperaba.

-Iré de regreso a casa. Y dejaré de viajar por un tiempo- dijo, frente a todos sus amigos.

-¿!QUÉ?!- respondieron todos al unísono.

-Pero Ash… ¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó Clemont -¿Qué acaso ya no quieres convertirte en un Maestro Pokemon?-

-Ash no tienes por qué rendirte. Que hayas perdido el torneo no es razón para renunciar- dijo Serena, temiendo que Ash hubiera perdido su chispa.

-Cálmense muchachos. No he dicho que ya no seguiré mi sueño de ser un Maestro. Simplemente que lo seguiré desde casa. Por un tiempo al menos-

-¿Cómo harás eso?- preguntó Bonnie, quien era la más confundida de los cuatro amigos.

-Estuve pensando. Me di cuenta de que lo que siempre me ha faltado como entrenador es…-

-¿Capturar más pokemon?-

-¿Dedicarte más a entrenar que a comer y dormir?-

-¿Hacer que Pikachu evolucione?-

Ash miró a sus compañeros con cierto desprecio unos instantes antes de continuar con su interrumpida explicación.

-Me falta disciplina… Y todo lo que eso implica. Me falta aprender lo que mis pokemon pueden y no pueden hacer. En trabajar la formación de equipos balanceados. En entrenar apropiadamente a mis pokemon y ayudarlos a evolucionar. Siempre he creído que aprender con la práctica de lo que sea que encontremos en el camino era la mejor forma de entrenar que yo y mis pokemon podríamos tener. Pero ya va siendo hora de que reconozca que ese no es el caso. Y a no ser que cambie el modo en que hago las cosas, estoy temiendo que nunca me convertiré en Maestro Pokemon- explicó, muy seriamente.

-¿Entonces piensas volver a casa para entrenar?- cuestionó Serena.

-Sí. Si lo piensas bien es perfecto. Todos mis pokemon están ahí. Podré entrenar con todos ellos simultáneamente. Probar todas las combinaciones de equipos y ataques que se me puedan ocurrir. Y claro, reunirme con todos mis viejos amigos. Volver a combatir juntos y ayudar a que todos logren evolucionar y se hagan más fuertes. ¡Entre más lo pienso más me gusta la idea!- dijo, cerrando los puños y mirando al techo.

-Lo que dices tiene mucho sentido Ash. Tienes razón. Si haces eso, podrás perfeccionar tu estilo de lucha. Quizás hasta crear un estilo completamente nuevo. Sin mencionar que el entrenamiento le vendría de perlas a tus pokemon. ¡Si pudiste llegar tan lejos ahora, imagina lo que lograrás con un entrenamiento así!-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Me muero por ir a casa!-

-¿¡Pero y qué va a pasar con nosotros?!- gritó Bonnie, muy en contra de la iniciativa del entrenador.

Ash perdió su entusiasmo al ver como la pequeña niña lo miraba lleno de tristeza.

-¿Te vas a ir y ya no te vamos a volver a ver nunca?-

-N-no Bonnie, claro que no. Por supuesto que nos volveremos a ver. Solo que ya no viajaremos más juntos-

-Pero…-

-Bonnie tranquila- dijo Serena, usando aquel tono maternal que había aprendido a usar en compañía de la niña.

-Siepre supimos que este viaje terminaría algún día. Ash ahora desea volver a casa. También ya va siendo hora de que nosotros regresemos. En especial tu hermano, quien no puede dejar abandonado su gimnasio para siempre- dijo mirando acusadoramente a Clemont.

_Eso es debatible _Pensó Ash.

-Pero eso no significa que no nos volveremos a ver. Además, siempre seremos amigos-

-No Serena. Somos más que amigos, somos una familia. Y es por eso Bonnie, que no importa lo lejos que estemos, siempre vamos a estar unidos aquí - dijo Ash, poniendo su mano derecha sobre su corazón.

-Así se habla- dijo Clemont, copiando su gesto.

* * *

Luego de varios días y una siempre difícil despedida de sus compañeros de viaje después. Ash tomó un avión de regreso a Kanto. Ash fue recibido por un comité de bienvenida que le había organizado una fiesta para celebrar su retorno después de tanto tiempo.

Entre los presentes estaban Delia, el Prof. Oal, Brock, Misty, Tracy y Gary. Ash compartió con sus amigos y familia las experiencias de su viaje y sus planes para el futuro como entrenador pokemon. Su iniciativa recibió el apoyo unánime de sus amigos. Gary incluso reconoció que el plan de Ash era bastante bueno.

Al día siguiente de la fiesta de bienvenida y sin querer descansar o esperar u instante más, Ash fue al laboratorio del Prof. Oak y se reunió con todos sus pokemon. Algunos lo recibieron con abrazos y caricias. Otros estaban tan felices de verlo que terminaron por taclearlo de la emoción. Otros expresaron su enojo con el entrenador al tenerlos olvidados en el laboratorio por tanto tiempo. Tales como Beilieaf o Gible quienes respectivamente golpearon y mordieron a Ash.

Luego de los saludos cordiales con sus pokemon, llamó a una gran asamblea donde se reunieran todos ellos. Menos su manada de Tauros por obvias razones. Y tampoco Snorlax, pues estaba dormido.

Les contó a sus pokemon que ya no viajaría por un tiempo. Y en cambio se quedaría en casa para poder entrenar con ellos. Les explicó el plan que tenía y aunque algunos no se veían muy convencidos, la mayoría dio signos de estar totalmente a favor de las intenciones de su entrenador.

Y así pues empezó el nuevo régimen de entrenamiento de Ash Ketchum. Régimen que comenzó por hacer lo que en todos sus años como entrenador no había hecho nunca: Investigar e informarse. Con ayuda del Prof. Y Tracy, Ash por primera vez en su vida se puso a estudiar cuales eran las fortalezas naturales de sus pokemon y cómo podría aprovecharlas mejor. Cuales eran sus debilidades y cómo podía contrarrestarlas, ya fuese con entrenamiento o enseñándoles alguna técnica de contra ataque.

Poco a poco Ash fue seleccionando a sus pokemon más fuertes o con los que se sentía más cómodo al pelear. Experimentó con decenas de combinaciones de equipos y ataques, y les enseñó a sus pokemon a pensar creativamente durante los combates.

Claro que no todo fue solo entrenamiento en Pueblo Paleta. Ash hizo algunos viajes a ciudad Plateada y Celeste, para visitar los gimnasios de sus amigos Misty y Brock. Pasar tiempo de caridad con ellos y tener un que otro duelo amistoso. También aprovechó para ponerse en contacto con sus otros amigos del resto de regiones.

Max y May estaban de viaje por Kalos.

Iris se había quedado a entrenar un tiempo en el gimnasio Espina Negra, bajo la tutela de Clair.

Cilan había vuelto con sus hermanos.

Y Dawn había vuelto a casa, luego de coronarse como la campeona del Festival de Jotho.

Y así se fue un año. Entrenando, practicando y aprendiendo. Hasta que cierto día…

Ash estaba recostado sobre una gran piedra en lo profundo de la reserva que comprendía el laboratorio del Prof. Oak. Junto a él estaban descansando Wartortle (quien obviamente había logrado evolucionar), Snorlax, Infernape y tres de sus pokemon más recientes que eran Lairon, Absol y Garvantula. Habían estado practicando su resistencia contra golpes súper efectivos. Pero ahora se encontraban descansando.

Fue entonces que el más perezoso y menos propenso a estar alerta del equipo sorprendió a todos al ponerse de pie y comenzar a hacer mucho escándalo.

"_¡Chicos, chicos despierten! ¡Miren arriba!"_ comenzó a gritar Snorlax, mientras daba saltos. Que con su peso, pusieron a sacudir toda la zona, haciendo a Ash y sus pokemon rebotar como si estuvieran sobre un brinca brinca.

-¡Snorlax detente! ¡Deja de saltar!- gritó Ash, quien se sujetaba de Lairon para evitar ser zarandeado por los rebotes como el resto de sus pokemon.

Snorlax dejó de saltar, pero siguió haciendo escándalo y apuntando al suelo.

"_¡Snorlax es en serio! ¡Si es otro dirigible de tocino, lo vas a pagar!" _dijo Wartortle, muy molesto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tanto mi… ¡Santo Arceus, miren eso!- gritó el muchacho, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Allá arriba en los cielos. Volando tranquilamente sin verse preocupado por nada en el mundo. Dibujando un arcoíris al pasar, tan majestuosamente como el mismo día en que empezó su viaje pokemon.

-Ho-ho…- musitó Ash, sin quitar la vista de la hermosa ave.

Ash y sus amigos pokemon se quedaron contemplando el vuelo del ave hasta que se escapó de la vista. Cuando ya no pudo verse más, Ash se sentó con las piernas cruzadas con cara pensativa. Sus pokemon lentamente lo rodearon. Unos preocupados, otros curiosos de su pensativa expresión.

"¿_Hey Ash, te sientes bien?" _dijo Infernape.

"_Parece que está pensando en algo" _dijo Lairon.

"_¿Le doy una descarga? _" preguntó Garvántula.

"_No Garvantula_" dijeron todos.

"_¡Ugh! ¿Por qué Pikachu es el único que puede!? No es justo_" renegó el arácnido.

Al notar que había sido rodeado por sus preocupados pokemon, Ash sonrió y extendió sus manos para acariciar las cabezas de Lairon y Absol. Que eran los más cercanos a él.

-Tranquilos chicos, estoy bien. ¿Ho-ho es asombroso, cierto?- preguntó a nadie en específico.

Ash se ganó miradas confusas de sus pokemon. Entonces lo golpeó. Tan tangible y fuerte como un trueno de Pikachu. Ash sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se levantó de golpe con un brillo en los ojos que sus pokemon no habían visto en mucho tiempo.

-¿Saben lo que significa? ¡ES HORA DE VOLVER A VIAJAR!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Una carrera de regreso al laboratorio!- retó a sus pokemon.

Ese mismo día, Ash convocó una pequeña reunión en su casa a la hora de la cena.

-¿Entonces llegó la hora Ash? ¿Volverás a viajar?- preguntó el Prof. Oak.

Se habían reunido en casa de Ash para la noticia.

-Sí Profesor. Tomaré la aparición de Ho-ho como un símbolo de buena suerte- respondió el entrenador.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Nadie más que tú pudo verlo. Qué envidia- dijo Tracy.

-¿Y ya decidiste a dónde irás esta vez hijo?- preguntó Delia.

-Pues… No exactamente. Primero iré a visitar una última vez a Brock y Misty. Luego no sé si ir a Jotho o alguna otra región. Quizás ellos me ayuden a decidir-

-Suena como un buen plan- dijo Oak.

-Justo cuando ya me acababa de acostumbrar a tenerte de regreso en casa- bromeó Delia.

-Muy gracioso mamá. Pero ya verás. Esta vez, cuando regrese traeré conmigo un enorme trofeo de la Liga Pokemon. ¡Esta vez nada nos va a detener!- gritó, elevando su puño al cielo.

"_¡Sí! ¡Esta vez vamos a ser campeones, cueste lo que cueste!_" acompañó si fiel amigo.

Hizo los preparativos de inmediato. Se compró un cambio de ropa nueva para iniciar su viaje. Seleccionó un nuevo equipo. Se despidió de su amigo, su mentor y su madre, y se puso en marcha.

Misty y Brock se alegraron mucho por su viejo amigo.

-Así que finalmente decidiste volver a viajar. Bien por ti. Te desearía suerte, pero sé que no la necesitarás-

-Gracias Brock. Por cierto ¿Por qué estás vestido así?- cuestionó a su amigo quien traía una vestimenta formal.

-Bueno. ¿De qué otro modo me vestiría si voy a una cita con la EnfermeraJoy?- respondió Brock, haciendo gran énfasis en el nombre de la enfermera.

-¿¡Tienes una cita con Joy?! ¡Brock es genial!-

"¡_Que me corten las orejas y me llamen un _Sandshrew!" dijo Pikachu, igual de sorprendido.

-Lo sé. Y no fue fácil, pero parece que al fin el encanto de Brock llamó su atención- dijo muy orgulloso.

-Ya lo creo. Pero espera. ¿No te estoy quitando tiempo o sí?-

-No, descuida. En realidad la cita no es sino hasta en un par de horas. Pero quería estar listo desde antes para no traer prisas. Si quieres podemos ir a comer algo-

-No, mejor no te molesto. Solo quería saludarte antes de irme. Me alegro mucho por ti. Por cierto ¿A dónde me recomiendas que viaje esta vez?-

-¿Qué quieres decir? Pensé que viajarías por Kanto- dijo Brock, confundido.

-Pensaba hacerlo. Pero la Liga Kanto fue hace dos meses. Y no creo que me tome diez meses viajar por la región. Preferiría ir a algún sitio donde no falte tanto tiempo para que se celebre una Liga- explicó Ash.

-Pues… Si la memoria no me falla, la Liga Sinno debería llevarse a cabo en unos cinco meses. Podrías ir allá- dijo Brock.

-¿Sinno he? Bueno, sin duda fue la región que más cerca estuve de ganar la copa. Y donde conocimos más pokemon legendarios. Me encantaría volver a ver a Giratina y los trillizos. También me gustaría poder ver a Dawn-

"_Ya somos dos"_

-Si los vez, salúdalos de mi parte- dijo Brock.

-De tu parte. Bueno seguiré mi camino entonces. Irá ver a Misty y luego partiré a Sinno-

-Cuídate Ash-

-Tú también. Y no dejes escapar a Joy-

-Ash por favor. ¡Una vez que amas a Brock, ya no hay vuelta atrás!-

Se dieron un abrazo y partieron a sus caminos.

En ciudad Celeste, Ash llegó al gimnasio justo a tiempo para ver a un entrenador que acababa de fallar su intento de ganar la medalla cascada.

-¿Otra victoria de la invencible líder del Gimnasio Celeste?- preguntó, al entrar al gimnasio.

-Invencible es una palabra muy fuerte. Pero me alaga que me llame así, señor Maestro Pokemon- respondió en tono de broma.

-No. Maestro no. Todavía no- dijo él, copiando su tono.

-¡Qué gusto me da verte Ash!- respondió a al fin, cortando la charada y corriendo a darle un abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo-

Luego de abrazo Misty tomó a Pikachu en sus brazos.

-Hola Pikachu. ¿Tú y Ash finalmente decidieron volver a los caminos?-

"_Ya era hora ¿No te parece Misty?_" dijo felizmente el roedor.

-Lo adivinaste-

-Qué felicidad la tuya. No me malinterpretes, adro ser la líder indiscutible de este gimnasio. Sobre todo con lo humillante que ello resulta para mis inútiles hermanas. Pero también me encantaría irme a un nuevo viaje y vivir nuevas aventuras-

-Ho vamos no te pongas nostálgica-

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Y de qué se trata esta vez? ¿Viajarán por Kanto?- inquirió, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu.

-En realidad pensaba ir de regreso a Sinno. Ya confirmé que la Liga será dentro de pocos meses y también quisiera probar el Frente de Batalla-

-¿Y viniste hasta acá solo para despedirte?- preguntó Misty, sorprendida.

-Pues sí. No sé si volveré tan pronto como la Liga termine y no quería irme sin decir adiós-

-Wow Ash. Eso fue muy considerado de tu parte. Definitivamente ya no eres ese niñito denso con el que viajé hace tantos años. Sigue así y quizás hasta logres conseguirte una novia- dijo Misty, burlonamente, sacándole barias risas a Pikachu.

-Aprende a controlar tu mal genio y quizás tú consigas un novio- respondió Ash-

-¡Jaja! Qué risa- contestó con sarcasmo.

"_Sí, sí. Ya no son niños. Dense un beso y acaben con esta charada ¿Quieren?"_ dijo Pikachu. Lástima que los entrenadores no pudieron entenderlo.

Con un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y muchos buenos deseos, Ash se despidió de la líder de gimnasio y amiga. Tomó un barco en el puerto de ciudad Celeste y se puso en marcha a Sinno. En solo tres días arribó a Ciudad Marina. Y decidió que ya que estaba ahí, la mejor forma de iniciar su retorno a Sinno sería retando al más fuerte de sus líderes de Gimnasio. O al menos eso sería lo segundo más importante. Primero haría una llamada…

-¡Hola Ash! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Me da mucho gusto verte- dijo Johana al otro lado del videoteléfono en el centro pokemon.

-Igualmente Sr. Johana. Mucho gusto en hablar con usted. Lamento no haber hablado en algún tiempo- se disculó el moreno.

-No te preocupes Ash. Al menos te mantuviste en contacto con Dawn. Quien por cierto me dijo que le encantaron los chocolates que le enviaste por su triunfo en el Festival de Jotho-

-Era lo menos que podía hacer. Y ya que hablamos de Dawn, ¿Se encuentra en casa?-

-Me temo que no. Hace semanas que salió de viaje. La temporada de Concursos de Coordinadores está en su apogeo. Y Dawn no quiso perdérsela- explicó Johana.

-¿Entonces ella también está viajando por Sinno?- inquirió Ash, sorprendido.

-¿A qué te refieres con también? ¿Estás aquí?- preguntó confundida.

-Sí, de hecho estoy en Sinno. Vine a desafiar el Frente de Batalla y también quería participar en la Liga Sinno que se celebrará en algunos meses-

-Ya veo. Que buenas noticias. La última vez por poco ganas la copa. Estoy segura de que esta vez será toda tuya-

-Eso espero. ¿Y supongo que Dawn espera ganar esta vez el Festival, no?-

-Sí. Ahora está en ciudad Rocavelo. Donde espera ganar el concurso de mañana-

-Concursará en Rocavelo mañana…- Ash puso su mano derecha en su mentón, de forma pensativa.

-Si salgo volando ahora en Charizard es seguro que llegaré a tiempo para verla. ¡Sería genial no! La sorprendería con mi llegada sorpresa al concurso y podría echarle porras como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Ash, muy emocionado.

-¡Es una gran idea Ash! Estoy segura que a Dawn le encantará verte. Y sin duda tendrán mucho de qué hablar luego del concurso. Pero ¿Te podría pedir un favor, ya que hablamos de los viejos tiempos?- dijo Johana, optando una postura un poco indecisa.

-Claro Sra. ¿De qué se trata?-

-Sé que tú tienes tus metas. Y Dawn tiene las suyas. ¿Pero crees que… si hubiera la posibilidad, de que pudieran volver a viajar juntos? ¿Cómo la primera vez que recorrieron Sinno? Sé que este es ya el cuarto viaje de Dawn. Pero no puedo evitar angustiarme por ella cuando viaja sola. Me sentiría mucho más tranquila si supiera que viaja acompaña de alguien más-

-Ho… Bueno yo. No lo sé. Digo… ¡Me encantaría volver a viajar con ella, como los viejos tiempos! Pero supongo que tendré que hablarlo con ella. Y eso si logro llegar a tiempo a Ciudad Rocavelo-

-Eso es cierto. Pero por Dawn no tienes de qué preocuparte, estoy segura que le encantará la idea ¿Pero estarías dispuesto a hacerme el favor de cuidar a mi hija?-

-Pues… Jeje. No le prometo nada. Todavía falta ver si a ella le gustará la idea. Créame que Dawn puede cuidarse sola. Pero haré lo que pueda- djo Ash, rascándose la cabeza.

-Eso lo sé. Pero es labor de una madre preocuparse siempre por sus niños. ¿Tu madre nunca te ha dicho que se preocupa mucho por ti en tus viajes?-

-Siempre. Aunque a veces creo que le preocupa más si me cambio o no la ropa interior- Ash se sonrojó enormemente al procesar lo que acababa de decir. Antes de que pudiera retractarse de lo que acababa de decir, tanto Pikachu como Johana comenzaron a riese.

-¡Jajaja! Bueno Ash… Espero que así sea. No me gustaría que mi hija viajara junto a un chico que no se cambia su ropa interior- bromeó Johana.

"_¿Eso le preocupa? Debería ver sus modales en la mesa_" rió el roedor.

-¡Yo siempre me cambio mis… ¡Pikachu ya no te rías!-

-Tranquilo Ash. Sé que has de tener una muy buena higiene personal- dijo Johana, cómicamente.

Pikachu estallo de risa y comenzó a revolcarse sobre la mesa.

-¡Señora!-

-Bueno, bueno, ya perdón-

-Mejor me voy de una vez a Ciudad Rocavelo. Si habla con Dawn por favor no le diga que voy de camino. Quiero que sea una sorpresa- dijo Ash.

-Cuenta conmigo Ash. Por favor llámenme una vez que te encuentres con Dawn- dijo la ex coordinadora, despidiéndose.

-Claro que sí. Hasta entonces- respondió Ash, colgando la llamada.

-Muchas gracias, he Pikachu-

Pikachu lo miró con cara de 'Yo no fui' y saltó a su hombro.

-¿Listo para volar?-

"_¡Vamos allá!_" gritó con el pulgar en alto.

Ash salió del centro pokemon y tomó una de las cinco pokebolas en su cinturón.

-¡Charizard, yo te elijo!-

La pokebola se abrió liberando un relámpago azul del que emergió el orgulloso lagarto rojo, dando un gran rugido.

-Hola amigo. Te tengo buenas y malas noticias. La mala es que no iremos al gimnasio como te prometí que haríamos-

Charizard miró confundido a su entrenador.

"_¿Qué podría ser más importante que una batlla de gimnasio?" _dijo el dragón.

(Sé que Charizard no es un pokemon dragón. Pero seamos honestos. Charizard es de lejos el pokemon que más se asemeja a la forma de los dragones occidentales. Mientras que otros pokemon que si son dragones tienen forma de fetos y espermas).

-La buena noticia, es que igual vas a hacer mucho ejercicio. Mira…-

Ash sacó un mapa de su mochila y lo extendió junto al pokemon de fuego.

-Nosotros estamos aquí. Y necesitamos estar para mañana acá antes de las diez del medio día. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Cuento contigo para llegar a tiempo?-

"_Ash por favor. Si puedo patear traseros de pollos legendarios, puedo recorrer un cuarto de continente volando en un día " _presumió Charizard, dándose vuelta después para que su entrenador pudiera montar su espalda.

-¡Genial!-

Ash subió a la espalda de su leal compañero, quien tomó posición de despegue.

-¿Listo Pikachu?-

"_No, pero aunque me entendieras dudo que eso cambiaría las cosas. ¡Haz lo tuyo Charizard!"_ dijo el ratón.

"_Descuida Chu ¿Cuándo los he dejado caer?"_

-¡Andando!-

Charizard abatió sus alas con fuerza, disparándose a sí mismo a los cielos.

Con la ayuda de Charizard habían logrado llegar con tiempo de sobra a ciudad Rocavelo. Desgraciadamente, gracias a la indecisión de Ash respecto a qué regalo sorpresa comprarle a Dawn, Ash perdió una cantidad considerable de tiempo. Sumado a que el muchacho se perdió un poco dado que la ciudad había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo ahí.

-Demonios, ya es tarde- maldijo, mientras seguía corriendo.

"_No se nos habría hecho tarde si hubieras comprado un ramo de rosas como la gente normal. ¡Pero no! Querías ponerte creativo con las flores" _lo regañó Pikachu.

-¡No necesito hablar pokemon para saber que estás siendo sarcástico!- replicó Ash.

"_¡Pues es la verdad!"_

Ash pudo finalmente llegar al estadio donde se llevaba a cabo el concurso pokemon. Dejó las flores a uno de los empleados, explicando su situación y a quién iban dirigidas las flores, para luego irse a buscar un lugar entre los espectadores.

El concurso ya había empezado, y se encontraban en fase de las presentaciones individuales. Luego de encontrar un lugar donde sentarse, Ash preguntó al espectador de adjunto si Dawn ya había pasado a hacer su número. A lo que la persona respondió que Dawn aún no había pasado.

-¡Y ahora, la Coordinadora que todos esperaban ver!- gritó la presentadora.

Ash se emocionó al pensar que finalmente había llegado su turno.

-¡La Campeona de 3er Gran Festival de coordinadores de Jotho!-

_¡No hay duda! Aquí viene_ pensó Ash.

-El Diamante Azul de Sinno en persona… ¡Dawn Berlitz!-

El público comenzó a aplaudir lleno de euforia para recibir a la Coordinadora que se había convertido en toda una celebridad. Ya no solo por el legad de su madre, sino por mérito propio.

Y entonces finalmente hizo su aparición sobre el escenario.

Los aplausos de Ash se pararon casi en seco y su expresión de alegría se convirtió en asombro. Dawn apareció luciendo un vestido de falda larga y hombros descubiertos, color azul celeste. En la parte inferior de la falda, llevaba bordados de figuras onduladas que hacían a Ash pensar en las olas del mar y la espuma. En su brazo derecho llevaba solo un brazalete dorado formado por tres aros con una gema roja en el centro, mientras que en su brazo izquierdo llevaba un guante largo, rodeado por un listón dorado. Finalmente, Dawn llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza, y una flor en su oreja derecha. La cual Ash habría identificado, si no estuviera tan estupefacto por la belleza de su amiga.

Siempre creyó que Dawn era una niña bonita. Y siempre supo que al crecer, la niña bonita se convertiría en una hermosa mujer. Pero no pensó que se volvería TAN hermosa. ¿De verdad tanto limitaba la video llamada su percepción, que hasta ahora no había notado que la pequeña Dawn se estaba convirtiendo en una bella señorita?

"_Cielos Ash, ya era hora" _dijo Pikachu, sabiendo que su entrenador no le entendería. Quizás ni siquiera lo alcanzaría a escuchar, viendo lo muy embelesado que estaba.

-Bienvenida Dawn. Es un honor tenerte de vuelta en este estadio- dijo la presentadora.

-El honor es todo mío, al poder participar en este gran evento- respondió la campeona de Jotho.

-Fue hace apenas hace unos años que pudimos verte en este mismo estadio, durante tu primera temporada de concursos pokemon. Y mírate ahora. Has vuelto como la orgullosa campeona de Jotho. Y todo el mundo dice que vienes a por tu segundo título de Campeona de Sinno. ¿Es eso cierto?-

-Ese es el plan, si quiero ser una Coordinadora de excelencia como mi madre. Pero sé que el camino no será fácil, como no lo ha sido hasta ahora. Pero gane o pierda, yo y mis pokemon vamos a dar el cien por ciento. Y espero que el resto de concursantes hagan lo mismo-

-Entonces ¿Estás lista para deslumbrarnos?-

-¡Claro que sí!-

-¡Corre tiempo!-

-¡Milotic, a escena!- gritó Dawn, girando elegantemente y lanzando con delicadeza una gloria ball.

La pokebola se abrió y de entre el destello de luces y colores, emergió la majestuosa serpiente marina de Milotic, que flexionó su extenso cuerpo para caer suavemente sobre el suelo.

Lo que sea que Milotic hiciera a partir de ese punto, pasó desapercibido para Ash. Estaba demasiado siguiendo los movimientos de Dawn, mientras daba las indicaciones a su pokemon. Quizás era el exceso de euforia en el estadio. Quizás era la fría briza de los ataques de hielo de Milotic. Quizás era el jugo de naranja de la mañana haciendo efecto. Pero Ash no podía quitarle la vista de encima a la coordinadora.

El número de Dawn terminó y los jueces le dieron una calificación casi perfecta. Dawn dio un agradecimiento y con una reverencia, salió del escenario.

"_Ash en serio. Cierra la boca antes de que se te caiga la baba. O peor, que alguien te va y piense que eres un pervertido" _lo regañó Pkachu.

Ash finalmente escuchó las quejas de su pokemon y logró salir de su trance.

-Oye amigo no me culpes. Tú la viste ¿No?- dijo Ash, algo sonrojado.

Los ojos de Pikachu se abrieron como platos.

"¡Wow, wow, wow!.. _¡¿Primero Brock consigue una cita y ahora tú te das cuenta de que las mujeres existen!? ¿¡Qué sigue?! ¿!Vas a capturar un pokemon legendario?! ¿¡El Equipo Roket me va a capturar?!" _replicó Pikachu.

"_Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos sabido de ellos en más de un año... Me pregunto qué habrá sido de ellos" _

* * *

Ocho meses atrás, en una cueva de las montañas que componen la Calle Victoria de la región de Hoenn…

Un Tyranitar, un Nidoking y un Aggron reposaban sentados en el piso, luego de una gran merienda.

-¡Uff! Gracias por invitarme amigos. Tenía años que no comía humanos- dijo el Tyranitar, dándose barias palmadas en el estómago, como si fuera un tambor.

-Sep. Y que suerte que fueran hombre y mujer. Así degustamos ambos sabores- dijo Nidoking.

-Sí. Aunque no entiendo cómo pueden vivir echándose tantos menjurjes en el cabello. O para el caso, vivir con tanto cabello- renegó Aggron, quien aún continuaba sacándose algunos cabellos magenta de entre los dientes.

-Vámos viejo, tú comer hierro- dijo Nidoking.

-Hierro que tiene buen sabor- respondió Aggron.

-¿Cómo los atraparon? Los entrenadores que recorren estas montañas son casi siempre demasiado fuertes para pokemons salvajes. Incluso de nuestro nivel- preguntó Tyranitar.

-No eran entrenadores. Dijeron algo de ser… Criminales y estar aquí para capturar pokemon. No sé cómo planeaban hacerlo con esos pokemon tan débiles que tenían-respondió Nidoking.

-Mejor para nosotros que rara vez podemos saborear estos manjares-

-Tú lo has dicho amigo-

-¡Que vivan los banquetes en compañía de los buenos amigos!- festejaron los tres.

* * *

De regreso en Sinno, el concurso había terminado. Dawn había logrado ganar el concurso. Gracias una combinación de Ventisca de Milotic que impulsó el bombardeo de Tyfloshion, y acabó con sus oponentes. Si fuera por Ash, habría corrido directamente al área de participantes a encontrarse con Dawn. Pero no había olvidado su plan para sorprenderla. Las flores que le había dado llevaban una nota que le pedía a Dawn ir al parque tras el estadio, luego del concurso a encontrarse con un viejo amigo y su Pikachu.

Incluir a Pikachu en la nota, era una pista demasiado obvia. Pero ahora que Dawn era campeona, seguro que recibía muchos regalos de sus admiradores. Así que si quería llamar su atención, debía ser específico. Y dicho y hecho…

Ash que permanecía escondido entre las ramas de un árbol, vio que Dawn había llegado. Llevaba en sus manos el ramo de flores que él le había enviado y claramente parecía estar buscando a alguien. Dawn ya no traía puesto su vestido del concurso. Aunque al parecer no se había dado tiempo para desarreglarse el cabello.

Dawn vestía una blusa negra manga corta con pliegues en el cuello. Una mini falda plisada corta color rosa. Botas rosas, junto a unas medias color negro. Su confiable poke-reloj en su mano izquierda y una pulsera dorada en su mano derecha. Y finalmente, una bufanda blanca.

-Hey Pikachu, ve si puedes atraer la atención de Dawn hacia acá. Cuando se acerqué saltaré del árbol y la sorprenderé- dijo Ash.

"_Bravo Ash. Primero le regalas flores y luego intentas medio matarla del susto… Y tu mamá y el profesor Oak se preguntan por qué no tienes novia" _suspiró Pikachu, pero siguió la petición de su entrenador igual.

El roedor bajó del árbol y comenzó a hacer ruido para llamar la atención de la coordinadora.

-¿Pikachu?-

"_¡El único Dawn!"_

-  
-¡Pikachu, eres tú!- dijo felizmente, corriendo hacia el pokemon -¿Dónde está…- no pudo terminar su pregunta, puesto que una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, Ash se dejó caer del árbol, como una fiera sobre su presa. Ash no dio ningún grito aterrador, pero su sorpresiva aparición logró asustar a Dawn tanto, que dio un pequeño salto en reversa, tomó el ramo de flores con ambas manos y lo usó como si fuera un bate de beis bol para golpear a Ash en la cara.

Pikachu al ver esto no puedo evitar caerse de espaldas y carcajearse de risa.

"_¡Jajaja! ¡Retiro lo dicho de tu plan Ash! ¡Eso fue genial! ¡Jajaja!" _

-¿A-ash? ¿Ash eres tú?- preguntó Dawn, aún sorprendida.

-Uff… Menos mal que no compré las rosas o eso de verdad me habría dolido- dijo Ash, tallándose la cara y sacudiéndose los pétalos del cabello.

-Ash…- musitó Dawn, al verlo por fin a la cara.

-H-hola Dawn… Lo siento. Creo que eso de salir del árbol fue mala idea después de todo- se disculpó.

-Sí, creo que lo fue. Pero, suena al tipo de cosas que tú harías- dijo ella, en un tono tragicómico.

-Sip, ese es el tipo de cosas que yo hago. Pero esto es algo que solo tú y yo hacemos- dijo Ash, levantando su mano frente a Dawn, pidiéndole que hicieran uno de sus característicos saludos de 'Dame esos cinco'.

Dawn suspiró y chocó su mano derecha contra la del entrenador. Después de eso sonrió conmovida y se abrazó al entrenador sin previo aviso.

-¡Qué alegría me da verte en persona!- gritó, cual niña en medio de su quinceañera.

Ash se sorprendió unos instantes, pero luego de un momento fue invadido por la misma emoción y abrazó a su amiga. Habían seguido en contacto, pero no se habían visto en persona desde Unova. Así que era difícil para ambos que no les invadiera una gran emoción de poder estar juntos frente a frente otra vez.

Viendo al entrenador y coordinadora abrazarse y girar mientras reían, provocó una sonrisa en la cara de Pikachu.

"_Espero no envejecer antes de que Ash decida convertir a una de sus amigas en algo más" _

* * *

_Y así termina el primer capítulo. Sí, convertí a Jessie y James en comida pokemon. No creo que alguien los valla a extrañar. _

_Espero les haya gustado hasta ahora. En el próximo capítulo aflorarán sentimientos y aparecerán más viejos amigos._

_ Por favor dejen reviews. _


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Luego de girar y reír unos instantes, Ash bajó a Dawn. Aunque ella no dejó de abrazarlo. Ash decidió darle gusto a su amiga, pero después de un rato comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

-He Dawn… ¿Me puedes soltar?- dijo cómicamente Ash.

-Nope- respondió ella, de forma juguetona.

Provocando la risa de Ash.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan fan de los abrazos?- bromeo Ash.

-Desde que me reencontré con uno de mis mejores amigos al que no había visto en años. Pero si te hace sentir incómodo lo dejaré de hacer-

Dawn dejó de abrazar al entrenador y ambos quedaron viéndose cara a cara.

-¿Cuándo volviste a Sinno?- preguntó Dawn, sin demora.

-Ayer en realidad. Tu madre me dijo que estabas acá para formar parte del concurso y decidí venir a apoyarte-

-¿Y por qué no me avisaste?- preguntó algo moleta, poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera.

-Quería darte una sorpresa. Pero… Creo que no salió tan bien- respondió Ash, volteando a ver el ramo de flores.

Dawn volteó a ver el ramo de flores que aún cargaba en su mano derecha y se deprimió al ver su estado.

-Ho no. Lo hice pedazos- dijo tristemente al ver las desmanteladas flores. Muchos de los ásteres parecían gallinas desplumadas y los jazmines se habían desprendido completamente del ramo.

-Dawn no es nada. Ahora que eres campeona seguro que recibes flores todo el tiempo- dijo Ash, muy relajado.

-Pero no todo el tiempo recibo flores de parte de mis amigos- dijo ella con gran seriedad, acariciando lo que quedaba de su ramo de flores.

-L-lo siento, fue mi culpa. No te preocupes. Te compraré otro si tú quieres-

-¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer eso por mí?- preguntó Dawn, algo sorprendida.

-¡Claro! ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debería? Además, tenemos que celebrar tu reciente victoria en el concurso-

-¡Jaja! Bueno, nunca he sido partidaria de rechazar la amabilidad de las personas. Aunque preferiría que fuéramos por algo de comer-

-¡No podría estar más de acuerdo! ¿Dónde desea almorzar la señorita?- dijo Ash, haciendo un ademán caballeresco.

"_Wow. Ash lo está haciendo sorprendentemente bien" _ se dijo Pikachu.

-Hay un restaurante por aquí cerca llamado "La casa del Waffle". Según Barry, preparan los mejores Hot cakes y Waffles de todo Sinno- dijo Dawn.

-Pues vamos allá entonces- dijo Ash, a quien evidentemente le fascinó la idea.

-Muy bien, pero antes…- Dawn tomó una de las pokebolas en su cinturón.

-¡Piplup, sal!-

El pequeño pingüino emergió de la pokbola, pataleando alegremente.

"_!Piplup!"_

"_!Pikachu!?"_

Los amigos corrieron uno hacia el otro y comenzaron a girar alegremente tomados de las manos.

"_!Que gusto verte amigo, cuanto tiempo!" _gritó Piplup.

"_¡Y que lo digas! ¡Quién iba a pensar que la próxima vez que te vería serías Campeón! ¡Felicidades!"_

"_¡Gracias! Peros seguro que no falta mucho tiempo para que tú y Ash también lo sean" _

"_A eso hemos venido a Sinno"_

Dawn y Ash sonrieron al ver la alegre reunión de sus pokemon.

-Parece que Piplup también está contento de que hayan regresado-

-No es para menos. Siempre han sido grandes amigos. Igual que nosotros- dijo Ash, volteando a ver a la coordinadora.

Dawn sonrió, dándole a Ash su aprobación.

-¿Qué te parece si pasamos al centro pokemon a que mis muchachos descansen y luego vamos a comer?- dijo Dawn.

-Buena idea. Quizás así también puedas darte tiempo de deshacerte de ese peinado- dijo Ash.

Dawn se volteó a ver a Ash con una ceja en alto. Pikachu se llevó ambas manos a la cara, en señal de vergüenza.

"_Ho Arceus ¿Por qué?" _se lamentó el roedor.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Insinúas que me veo mal con este peinado?- replicó Dawn, agitando su trenza.

-¡N-no, no quise decir eso!- dijo Ash, agitando sus manos frente a él.

-¿Entonces qué quisiste decir, Ash Ketchum?- inquirió, cortando amenazantemente la distancia entre ambos.

-B-bueno, quise decir que…-

"_No digas algo estúpido, no digas algo estúpido. Por favor Arceus, que Ash no diga algo estúpido" _suplicaba Pikachu en silencio, mientras Piplup veía la escena sin decir nada.

-La verdad... Es que siempre he creído que tú peinado clásico con el cabello suelto y los broches te queda perfecto. Mejor que cualquier peinado que hayas usado en cualquier concurso, en mi opinión- dijo Ash.

Pikacho levantó sus orejas sorprendido de la respuesta de su entrenador. La expresión interrogadora de Dawn cambió por una de sorpresa y le devolvió al entrenador su espacio personal.

-Ho bueno… Está bien. Si tanto te gusta cómo me veo con mi peinado normal, podemos pasar a mi habitación del centro pokemon a que me arregle. Pero tendré que darme un baño para quitarme el fijador. Lo que significa que la comida tendrá que esperar. ¿Crees poder aguantar?- dijo Dawn, recobrando su andar hacia el centro pokemon.

"¡Nodigasalgoestúpido, nodigasalgoestúpido, nodigasalgoestúpido…!" suplicó Pikachu. Pues sabía que si de comida se trata, Ash no era diferente de cualquier Snorlax.

-¡Seguro! No hay problema- dijo Ash, yendo tras su amiga.

Pikachu se descubrió la cara, quedando boquiabierto de la respuesta de su amigo. ¿En serio acababa de poner la COMIDA en segundo plano?

"_Wow. Parece que Ash tiene mucho más tacto que antes"_ dijo Piplup.

"_Eso o solo está teniendo un día de suerte"_ respondió Pikachu.

"_Ho vámos Chu. Es tu entrenador, tenle algo de fe"_

"_Sí bueno. Empiezo a preocuparme. ¿Sabías que Brock finalmente tiene novia?" _

"_¿Brock? ¿NEUSTRO Brock? ¿¡Ese Brock!?"_ inquirió Piplup, boquiabierto.

"_El mismo" _respondió Pikachu, ascendiendo con la cabeza.

"_Wow… ¡Pues bien por él! ¿O no? ¿O cuál es el problema?"_

"_¡Problema ninguno! Como tú dices, qué bien por él. Mejor aún, significa que si hasta él pudo conseguir una novia, seguro que Ash también podrá. Pero… no sé si lo logrará si sigue igual de espeso"_

"_Clama Pikachu. No puede quedarse soltero toda la vida. Si Brock lo logró, seguro que Ash también puede" _alentó Piplup.

"_Pues sí… Pero si apenas logra que sus amigas no se enfaden con él y le tumben la cara, no sé cómo espera conseguir novia" _suspiró Pikachu.

"_Jaja, bueno en eso tiene razón. Por cierto, sí que se estiró" _

"_Y Dawn se ha vuelto muy bella. Tanto que hasta Ash parece haberlo notado" _

"_¡WOW! ¿¡En serio?!" _preguntó Piplup, muy contento.

"_P-pues sí. Es tu entrenadora. Tú deberías saber mejor que nadie lo linda que se ha puesto. Más ahora que es campeona. ¿Cómo es la fama, por cierto?" _dijo Piakchu, que para alivio de Piplup, no había notado la gran emoción con que el pingüino había hecho la pregunta.

"_P-pues es… ¡Ya sabes! Es algo extraña. Pero después de un rato te acostumbras. Todos te miran y te hacen preguntas, y quieren darte cosas" _presumió Piplup mientras ambos pokemon seguían de cerca a sus entrenadores.

Pronto tanto entrenadores como pokemon llegaron al centro. Dawn dejó a todos sus pokemon, incluyendo a Piplup en cuidados de la enfermera Joy. Ash solo dejó a Charizard, pues sintió que se lo merecía luego del largo viaje.

Luego de aquello, Dawn se dirigió a su habitación a darse un baño. Dejando a Ash esperándola en el vestíbulo del Centro pokemon.

-Ya estoy lista- escuchó Ash la voz de Dawn detrás de él.

Ash se dio vuelta y encontró a Dawn luciendo su mismo atuendo del parque, pero ahora con su clásico y tan a la medida peinado. Como en antaño, Dawn decoraba su cabeza con un sombrero blanco, pero este era uno nuevo con dos dibujos que correspondían a las cabezas de Dialga y Palkia de perfil, una en cada costado del sombrero.

-¿Así está mejor?- preguntó Dawn, girando un poco la cabeza y el cuerpo junto con sus manos. Como si fuera una modelo que posa para una fotografía.

-¡Sí, mucho mejor!- dijo Ash, poniéndose de pié.

-Me alegro. Tú también luces bastante bien-

-Gracias. Me encanta tu nuevo gorro. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-

-Fue un regalo de navidad de mamá- respondió Dawn, quitándose el gorro y dándoselo a Ash.

-Está genial- dijo él, mientras lo examinaba.

-Si tanto te gusta, podría pedirle a mamá que te cosa uno- propuso Dawn.

-Gracias. Pero soy más de gorras que de gorros. Aunque ahora lo único que quiero es ir a ese restaurante del que hablabas hace un rato- respondió Ash, devolviéndole su gorro a Dawn.

-¡Jajaja! Muy bien. Sígueme entonces. Espero poder recordar la dirección-

* * *

Aunque tuvieron que pedir indicaciones de dos personas en el camino, Ash y Dawn pudieron llegar al restaurante sin mucha dificultad. Pidieron una mesa para dos en un lugar del restaurante donde no llamaran mucho la atención y se dispusieron a disfrutar de sus alimentos y de la compañía del otro.

-¿Entonces es tu tercer listón de esta temporada?- preguntó Ash, continuando con la conversación que habían estado sosteniendo hasta ese momento.

-Sí. Ha sido maravilloso estar de regreso por Sinno. Pero no me puedo relajar. Nando casi me descalifica en el concurso de ciudad Corazón- dijo Dawn, tomando otro sorbo de su té de manzana con canela.

-Ya veo. ¿Y qué tal Úrsula? ¿Has sabido de ella?-

-La última vez que oí de ella, supe que estaba por Hoenn. Pero nada en específico- respondió Dawn.

-Ho bueno. Dondequiera que esté no es rival para ti- elogió Ash.

-Ho Ash, me das demasiado crédito- dijo Dawn, apenándose de los halagos de su amigo.

-Si bueno, quizás era de esperarse. Es decir, lo llevas en la sangre-

-Y aun así no ha sido nada fácil. Si no fuera por el esfuerzo de mis pokemon y el apoyo de mis amigos, quizás nunca habría ganado ni un solo concurso-

-Tu éxito lo alcanzaste porque no te rendiste nunca, ni abandonaste a tus pokemon- dijo Ash.

"_¡Si Dawn! No te menosprecies así. Seguro que si se los preguntas, todos tus pokemon te dirán que sin ti, ellos no serían nada" _dijo Pikachu.

Y aunque Dawn no podía entenderlo, supo muy bien lo que le había querido decir.

-Muchas gracias. A los dos-

-Solo decimos la verdad- dijo Ash, bebiendo de nuevo de su capuchino helado.

-Esto es lo más sabroso que he probado en mi vida- dijo el entrenador, relamiéndose los labios.

-Y que lo digas. Tendremos que darle las gracias a Barry la próxima vez que lo veamos- dijo Dawn, mientras se llevaba a la boca otro trozo de sus waffles cubiertos de miel de maple.

-Con un poco de suerte, él vendrá a nosotros. Probablemente nos toparemos con él a la vuelta de la esquina y chocará conmigo- dijo Ash, provocando unas cuantas risas en Dawn.

-Ahora hablemos de ti. Habías dejado de viajar por un tiempo, pero ahora estás de regreso al juego. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sientes que ya estás listo, o recibiste un llamado?- inquirió Dawn, tan alegre como curiosa.

-Pues un poco de ambos. Últimamente ya empezaba a sentir que mis pokemon y yo estábamos listos para ir a un nuevo viaje y competir en una liga otra vez. Pero no estaba seguro de si ya era tiempo o no de probar suerte de nuevo- explicó Ash.

-¿Qué te hiso decidirte?-

-Vi a Ho-ho… Y bueno, nunca se ha visto un pokemon legendario cerca de pueblo paleta. Así que decidí tomarlo como señal de buena suerte. ¡Así de simple!- explicó Ash.

-¿Un pokemon legendario simplemente decidió darse la vuelta por encima de donde estabas? ¡Tú sí que eres un imán de legendarios! Debes de ser la persona más endiabladamente suertuda del mundo- dijo Dawn.

-N-no exageres Dawn. He tenido suerte, pero no tanta-

-¡¿Ash es una broma?! En el tiempo que viajé contigo conocí a todos los Regis. Al trío pokemon de los lagos de Sinno. A los tres perros legendarios. Conocimos a Heatran, a Darkrai, Meloetta, Zoroark y Celebi. A los dragones guardianes del Tiempo, el Espacio y el mundo Inverso. ¡Incluso conocimos a Dios en persona!-

Ash se quedó ahí sorprendido de la larga lista de pokemon legendarios que en efecto había conocido.

"_Eso sin contar a todos los demás que conocimos en el resto de las regiones" _dijo Pikachu a su entrenador, con mirada acusadora.

-Wow… No lo había pensado. Jeje. Creo que sí tengo mucha suerte cuando se trata de encontrar pokemon legendarios- dijo Ash, rascándose la nuca.

Dawn suspiró, divertida de la reacción de su amigo.

-¡Y qué lo digas! En los viajes que no me has acompañado no me he topado con pokemon ni semi legendarios- dijo Dawn.

-Que lastima. Pero al menos tú ya has tenido un gran éxito como Coordinadora. Yo estoy que no subo de las semifinales en ninguna copa- se lamentó Ash.

-Ho Ash, lo siento…-

-¡Pero eso va a cambiar de una vez y por todas! ¡Esta vez la copa Sinno será nuestra! ¿Verdad Pikachu?- dijo Ash, lleno de seguridad.

"_¡Claro que sí!" _respondió Pikachu, con la misma emoción.

-¡Ese es al Ash que recuerdo! Y dígame futuro Maestro Pokemon, ¿Se siente preparado para re-enfrentar la liga Sinno?-

-¡Claro que sí, Señorita Coordinadora! Ahora, después de un año de entrenar con mis pokemon y perfeccionar nuestro estilo de lucha y sus ataques estoy seguro de que vamos a ganar-

-Muy bien. ¿Y dime, quienes están en tu equipo pokemon ahora?- dijo Dawn, muy curiosa.

-Ninguno que hayas conocido además de Pikachu-

-¡Wow! ¿Podré conocerlos cuando volvamos al centro pokemon?-

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿Y qué planeas hacer en Sinno mientras llega la fecha de la Liga pokemon?- inquirió Dawn.

-Pensaba ir al frente de batalla. Y re enfrentarme a los líderes de gimnasio que encuentre en el camino. De hecho, cuando desembarcamos en ciudad Marina tenía pensado desafiar a Volkner. Pero cuando supe que estabas acá para competir en el concurso, decidí caer de sorpresa-

-Espera… ¿Renunciaste a una batalla de gimnasio por mí?- preguntó Dawn sorprendida.

-P-pues sí. Tú lo dijiste: Somos mejores amigos. No iba a perderme tu gran evento por una simple batalla- respondió Ash.

-Cielos… Eso es muy dulce Ash- dijo Dawn bajando la mirada.

-No fue nada Dawn, además tenía muchas ganas de verte, después de tanto tiempo-

Sin elevar la mirada, Dawn se llevó las manos a su regazo al tiempo que sus mejillas se pintaban de un rubor tan tenue que fue desapercibido por el entrenador. Más no por el pokemon eléctrico que los acompañaba.

"_¿Es… es en serio?" _se preguntó el roedor, al ver la reacción de la entrenadora.

-Muchas gracias Ash- musitó suavemente.

-No fue nada. ¿Y tú qué plan tienes? ¿Volverás a competir en los concursos hasta que llegue el gran Festival?-

-P-pues sí. De hecho… después de aquí tenía planeado ir al pueblo Celestic, y luego a ciudad Punta Nevada-

-¿Y por qué a esos lugares? ¿Qué ahora ya se realizan concursos ahí?- preguntó Ash.

-Exactamente. Y pienso adueñarme de esos listones- aseguró Dawn.

-Bueno pues entonces…- Ash de pronto se mostró inseguro.

-¿Ash que pasa?- preguntó Dawn, curiosa de la reacción de su amigo.

-Bueno, es que cuando hablé con tu madre no solo me dijo dónde estabas. También me preguntó si yo… Digo. Me pidió que te hiciera la propuesta de que, ya que ambos estamos de regreso viajando por Sinno podríamos volver a viajar juntos- dijo Ash, luciendo su típica poca elocuencia de principio a fin.

Dawn quedó en silencio mirando a Ash con los ojos muy abiertos. El ligero rubor en sus mejillas comenzó a volverse más nítido.

-¿Quieres que viajemos juntos?- preguntó Dawn.

-¡Sí! Sería genial volver a viajar juntos por Sinno. Justo como en los viejos tiempos. Solo que como Brock no está, seríamos solo los dos- dijo Ash.

Dawn sintió como si su corazón golpease sus costillas como un Tauros tratando de salir de su corral. ¡Ash le estaba proponiendo que viajaran juntos! ¡Juntos y SOLOS!

-¿Dawn?-

-¡¿He?!- gritó la chica, volviendo a la tierra.

-¿E-estás bien?- inquirió Ash, retrocediendo un poco por la reacción de su amiga.

-S-sí, sí. Estoy muy bien. Tan solo estaba pensando en tu propuesta- Dawn se dio cuenta del significado oculto de aquella frase y su rubor se intensificó aún más.

-¡Digo, tu proposición! ¡Digo tu declaración de…- Dawn prefirió taparse la boca y tratar de calmarse antes de decir alguna otra tontería. O que su vergüenza le pusiera la cara más roja que la cereza sobre sus waffles.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijo Ash, confundido del comportamiento de su amiga.

"_¡Maldición Ash!" _gritó Pikachu, poniéndose de pié.

-¿Qué pasa Pikachu?- inquirió Ash, aún más confundido del comportamiento de su amigo.

-Discúlpenme, voy al baño- dijo Dawn poniéndose de pie y saliendo apresuradamente al sitio referido.

Ash estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre la cara roja de la chica, pero no tuvo tiempo. Se volteó a ver entonces a su compañero pokemon, quien le seguía arrojando cuchillos con la mirada.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-

"_Pasa que a veces me enerva la sangre el que seas tan bruto" _dijo Pikachu, conteniendo las ganas de electrocutar a su entrenador. Empinándose su capuchino después.

-¡Hey, eso es mío!-

Dawn entró al baño, se quitó el gorro y abrió el grifo del lavamanos para llenar sus palmas con agua helada que se llevó a la cara. Repitió el proceso tres veces para después secarse el rostro y verse al espejo. Dawn hizo una pequeña observación del baño para asegurarse de que estaba sola. Al comprobarlo, dejó escapar su alegría y comenzó a dar saltos con las manos sobre su corazón.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Volveremos a viajar juntos! ¡Juntos y solo los dos!- gritó felizmente.

Nadie podía culparla. Dawn había esperado toda su vida para iniciar su viaje pokemon y convertirse en una Coordinadora Profesional como su madre. Pero apenas en su primer día de viaje, Dawn se había dado cuenta que el camino sería mucho más difícil de lo que se habría imaginado.

Pero entonces los encontró a ambos. Lo encontró a él. Ambos habían sido toda una bendición. Luego de que su madre le quitara las ilusiones de viajar con la mitad de su guardarropa, y equipo de supervivencia suficiente para viajar a pie hasta el otro lado del mundo, Dawn había estado teniendo dudas sobre cómo lograría sobrevivir a su viaje.

La respuesta llegó en la forma de Brock. Un muchacho con una extraordinaria facilidad para ser jefe de familia. Sabía cocinar, levantar un campamento, cuidar a los pokemon, y de alguna forma aún encontraba tiempo para lavar y planchar la ropa de todo el mundo. Dawn adoptó rápidamente a Brock como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Y el aspirante a Doctor Pokemon pronto mostró que el sentimiento era recíproco.

Después estaba Ash. El entrenador que se convirtió en su amigo, su mentor, su ejemplo a seguir. Y lo más importante: El chico que le robó el corazón. Puede que al principio tuvieran algunas discusiones y no se llevaran del todo bien. Pero la transformación de sus sentimientos por el entrenador era inevitable. Ash le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre cómo ser un entrenador pokemon. Le ayudó a preparar nuevas y mejores presentaciones para sus concursos. Siempre que Dawn se sintiera débil, él le daría su fuerza. Cuando se sintiera insegura, él le contagiaría su seguridad y confianza. Cuando estuviera triste, él se encargaría de hacerla sonreír de nuevo.

La propia Dawn no estaba segura de cuando había pasado. Pero en algún punto de la historia, se había enamorado de su compañero de viaje. Puede que Ash no fuse la vela más brillante del Candelabro. Pero era valiente, audaz, amable y seguro de sí mismo. Desgraciadamente, Dawn no había sido capaz de comprender sus sentimientos hasta que él se marchó de regreso a Kanto.

Dawn estuvo tiste unos días por la pérdida de su hermano postizo y el que se había convertido en el dueño de sus anhelos. Pero decidió que simplemente tenía que confiar en las palabras de Ash.

_No hay por qué preocuparse. Definitivamente nos volveremos a ver_

Creyendo en esas palabras, Dawn siguió viajando. Cultivando sus habilidades como Coordinadora y la de sus pokemon. Persiguiendo su sueño de ser una gran coordinadora. Y manteniendo viva la esperanza de reencontrarse con el entrenador que le había robado su corazón.

La fé trajo su recompensa al reencontrarse con Ash en la región de Unova. Pero las condiciones del viaje no dieron a Dawn una oportunidad apropiada para que esta pudiera revelar sus sentimientos a Ash.

-¡Si esa estúpida Meloetta nos hubiera dejado en paz 5 minutos!- maldijo Dawn, recordando las muchas ocasiones en que la pokemon legendaria arruinó su declaración, apareciendo en el último momento justo en el medio de ambos amigos.

Dawn estaba segura de que la pequeña bruja los espiaba y esperaba pacientemente al momento menos oportuno para poder arruinar la declaración de Dawn. Decir que Dawn había sentido ganas de capturar a la pokemon y entregarla personalmente al líder del equipo Rocket, era decir poco.

-Pero Meloetta ya no está aquí… De hecho ya no hay nadie más aquí. ¡Es la oportunidad que he estado esperando! ¡Esta vez nada va a evitar que pueda decirle a Ash lo que siento por él!- gritó Dawn, levantando su puño derecho con determinación.

Dawn decidió tranquilizarse y apresurarse a volver antes de que Ash se preocupara por ella. O peor, que alguien entrara y la encontrara fantaseando sobre su porvenir amoroso. Se lavó el rostro nuevamente y tomando una gran bocanada de aire salió del baño.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Ash, una vez que Dawn volvió a la mesa.

-¡Sí! Estoy de maravilla- respondió Dawn sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó emocionada.

-¿Entonces si quieres que…-

-¡Claro! ¡Con todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que dejamos de vernos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar!- dijo Dawn, emocionada.

-Ho… ¡Pues qué bien! ¡Será genial volver a viajar juntos!- respondió Ash copiando su entusiasmo.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?-

-¿He?- dijo Ash, confundido.

-Yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Así que podemos salir de inmediato si tú quieres- dijo Dawn.

-Ho bueno… Ya que estamos aquí podría aprovechar e ir a retar a Maylene una segunda vez-

-Y también pensé en ir a hacerle una visita. Pero resulta que se fue a entrenar a las montañas un tiempo y no saben cuándo regresará-

-Ugh ya veo. Bueno en ese caso creo que en efecto no tiene sentido quedarnos más tiempo en Rocavelo. Entonces podemos terminar aquí, ir al centro pokemon por nuestras cosas y salir al camino-

-¡Fantástico! ¿Dices que quieres ir al Frente de Batalla ¿No? Bueno, hay un concurso de pokemon en el pueblo Celestic y otro en ciudad Snowpoint. Podemos pasar por ambos lugares a mis concursos y luego tomar el barco en Snowpoint city que va al Frente de Batalla- propuso Dawn.

-Suena como un buen plan-

-¿Decidido entonces?-

-¡Decidido!- dijo Ash, alzando su baso con jugo de naranja que pronto se encontró con la taza de té de Dawn, en señal de brindis.

-Espera. ¿Qué le pasó a tu Capuchino?- preguntó Dawn.

-¿Pregúntale a Pikachu?- respondió Ash, mirando acusadoramente al roedor. El cual tenía los ojos exaltados y respiraba agitadamente.

"_No más cafeína" _murmuró, tallándose la cabeza.

* * *

Habiendo terminado su comida, los tres amigos se dirigieron de regreso al centro pokemon. Recogieron sus pokebolas con la enfermera Joy, Dawn empacó sus cosas y sin más demora los dos amigos salieron directo a la ruta 215. Ash estaba muy emocionado de poder finalmente volver a sus aventuras como trotamundos y entrenador pokemon. Y Dawn estaba tan contenta que casi se le podía ver dando saltos por la banqueta.

Justo al momento de llegar al borde de la ciudad, ls dos amigos se encontraron pasando al lado de un nuevo parque que no habían visto la última vez que estuvieron ahí.

-Es increíble lo mucho que cambió la ciudad- dijo Ash.

-Es lo que pasa cuando te ausentas por varios años- respondió su acompañante.

De pronto Dawn miró algo que llamó su atención.

-¡Mira eso Ash! Un puesto de helados. ¿Comemos uno antes de irnos?- dijo Dawn.

-Normalmente diría que sí. ¿Pero no comimos ya suficiente azúcar para un día?-

-No seas ridículo. Además, quemarás toda la azúcar después de unas horas de caminata. ¿Tú quieres un helado Pikachu?-

"_Seguro que sí" _dijo, haciéndose del lado de la entrenadora.

-Dos contra uno. Vamos por un helado- dijo triunfal Dawn, yendo hacia el puesto de helados acompañada de Pikachu.

-Muy bien, tú ganas- rió Ash, yendo tras la muchacha y el pokemon.

Pikachu subió al hombr de Dawn, quien siguió caminando hasta el puesto. Haciendo alto detrás el hombre al que el heladero estaba atendiendo, para esperar su turno.

Cuando recibió su orden, el cliente que estaba antes que Dawn se dio media vuelta cargando un cono en cada mano. Se quieto mirando a Dawn, quien le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa junto con Pikachu. Ash por supuesto no pudo reconocer a la persona.

Era un joven un poco más alto que Ash. Caucásico con el cabello morado lo bastante largo como para amarrarse una pequeña cola de caballo en la nuca. Llevaba una chaqueta azul oscuro con las mangas cortas, bajo la cual usaba una camisa gris oscuro manga larga. Tenía pantalones de mezclilla negros y tenis grises con azul en el borde de la suela. Además de llevar puestos unos lentes obscuros de aviador.

-Cuanto tiempo- saludó Dawn.

-Lo mismo digo. Qué casualidad encontrarlos a los dos de esta forma. Casi siento deseos de decir que me alegra verlos- dijo fríamente la otra persona.

-Qué alegría ver que tu sentido del humor sigue intacto- dijo Dawn, sarcásticamente.

-¿Dawn, quién es esta persona?- preguntó Ash, confundido.

Dawn se dio una palmada en la cara y Pikachu jaló sus orejas para taparse el rostro de la vergüenza.

"_Yo no lo conozco, se los juro" _dijo Pikachu.

-Tan brillante como siempre Ash- se burló el muchacho.

-¿Paul?- preguntó Ash, sorprendido.

-No, soy Brandon el Rey de la Pirámide- corrigió sarcásticamente.

-¡Paul eres tú!- gritó felizmente Ash al reconocerlo al fin.

-Y tú eres tú Ash. Me dio gusto verlos, me tengo que ir- dijo Paul fríamente, dándose vuelta para alejarse del lugar.

-¡Espera, espera, espera!- gritó Dawn, sujetando al entrenador por el hombro.

-¿Qué quieres Dawn?-

-Puedo comprender que no tengas ganas de vernos. Ciertamente nunca las tuviste… Pero dime algo ¿Para quién el segundo cono de nieve que llevas ahí?-

Paul dobló los labios ante la pregunta de Dawn. La chica acababa de poner en marcha el tema no.1 del cual no quería hablar. Especialmente no con ellos dos.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo-

-¡Aja! No es para ti. ¿O me equivoco?- dijo acusadoramente la coordinadora.

-¿Qué parte de "No es asunto tuyo" es el que no entiendes?- respondió Paul, empezando a frustrarse.

-Dawn déjalo en paz. Además ¿Qué no querías una nieve?- dijo Ash.

-Pero el puesto de helados no se va ir a ningún lado Ash. Además, aunque no sea asunto nuestro saber para quién es el helado, me gustaría que nos acompañaras un rato. Recordar los viejos tiempos y eso. Por favor Paul, será divertido- dijo Dawn al entrenador.

-¡Y si no estás de humor de hablar, podemos tener una batalla por los viejos tiempos!- dijo Ash.

"_¡Sí! Te sorprenderá ver lo fuerte que Ash y yo nos hemos vuelto"_

Paul miró a Dawn y Ash con una mirada más tranquila y suspiró.

-Debo llevar esto antes de que se derrita. Si no regreso en diez minutos, ya no me esperen- explicó, marchándose.

-Muy bien. De una forma u otra, fue un gusto verte- dijo Dawn.

-Sí, gusto en verte Paul-

"_Además, seguro volveremos a vernos en la liga"_

-Igualmente- dijo Paul, marchándose.

-Volverá- dijo Dawn, volviendo su atención al dueño del puesto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Ash.

-Instinto femenino- respondió ella, como si fuera algo obvio.

Ash pidió un cono de nieve sencillo de vainilla, mientras que Dawn ordenó un cono doble sabor moka y chocolate. Pikachu se contentaba con una bolsita de cacahuates salados, para quitarse el dulce sabor del capuchino que se negaba a abandonar su boca.

-Tenías razón. Esta fue una buena idea- dijo Ash mientras degustaba su cono de nieve.

-Me alegra que así lo pienses- respondió una sonriente Dawn.

-Creo que Paul ya no va a regresar- dijo la coordinadora.

-Lástima. Realmente nos habría gustado batirnos en duelo con él una vez más. ¿No Pikachu?-

"_¡Seguro que sí! Habría sido genial ver a Electivire otra vez" _dijo Pikachu.

-Quizás en otra ocasión. Si Paul estaba viajando por Sinno de nuevo, seguro se encontraremos en la Liga nuevamente- dijo Dawn.

-Descuiden, no hará falta esperar tanto- dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Ash, Dawn y Pikachu giraron para encontrar a una mujer de piel blanca y larguísimos cabellos rubios. Levaba puesto un vestido campestre de mangas cortas color blanco, con dibujos de margaritas alrededor del borde de la falda la cual cubría hasta el nivel de las rodillas. En su cabeza lucía un sombrero Flat Straw color blanco con un listón negro, acompañado de un par de lentes de sol azules. Y finalmente en sus pies llevaba puestas unas zapatillas de tacón corto color rosa.

-Que gusto me da volver a verlos Ash y Dawn. Y también a ti Pikachu- dijo la mujer cordialmente.

-… ¿Cynthia?- dijo Dawn.

-La única- respondió orgullosa.

-¡Wow Cynthia, qué gusto verte!- gritó Dawn, poniéndose de pié y corriendo a abrazar a la Campeona.

-A mí también me da gusto Dawn. ¡Mírate! Ya eres campeona Coordinadora, y además toda una hermosa señorita. Debes estar muy orgullosa- dijo Cynthia, recibiendo gustosa el abrazo.

-Gracias. Aunque no lo habría logrado sin la ayuda de todos mis amigos. Incluyéndote a ti, por supuesto-

-Eres muy modesta. Hola Ash, qué gusto verte de regreso en Sinno- dijo la campeona, dirigiendo su atención al entrenador.

-Igualmente Cynthia- respondió Ash.

-¿Entonces el segundo helado que Paul se llevó era para ti?-

-Así es-

-¿Y por qué no lo acompañaste a comprarlo?- dijo Ash.

-Bueno pues porque queremos mantener un perfil bajo por el momento antes de que se desate la tormenta- respondió Cynthia tranquilamente, mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa que estaban Ash y Dawn.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- inquirió Dawn, notando que Paul estaba desviando la mirada lejos del grupo.

Y a menos que estuviera alucinando, estaba segura de ver un rubor rojo en las mejillas del entrenador de cabello morado.

-Que queremos pasar un tiempo a gusto, antes de que los medios intenten comernos vivos una vez que se enteren de lo nuestro- respondió Cynthia, volteando a ver a Paul.

Los ojos de Dawn se abrieron como platos. Pikachu que seguía comiendo se atragantó con los cacahuates y comenzó a toser desesperadamente tratando de desatascar su garganta.

-¡Pikachu!- gritó un alarmado Ash.

-¡Se está ahogando!- acompañó Dawn.

-¡Descuida amigo, yo te salvaré!-

Ash tomó a Pikachu con ambas manos, lo puso de cabeza y comenzó a zarandearlo de arriba abajo como si se tratara del martillo de un albañil.

-¡Ash espera, vas a lastimar…-

Las protestas de Cynthia pararon al ver que Pikachu, efectivamente había logrado escupir los cacahuates que se le habían atorado.

-¿Pikachu, estás bien?-

"_N-no…" _respondió el roedor haciendo gestos de tener ganas de vomitar.

-Tranquilo amigo. No encima de la mesa- bromeó Ash.

"_Intenta decir eso la próxima vez que yo te sacuda como a una sonaja" _respondió Pikachu, bajando de la mesa.

-Yo diría que está muy bien- dijo Paul, despreocupadamente.

-Cierto… Pero Cynthia, acaso te oí decir ¿"Lo nuestro"?- preguntó Dawn.

Tanto Cynthia como Ash le dirigieron miradas confundidas a Dawn. Aunque por diferentes razones. Paul solo encogió la cabeza entre los hombros.

-¿No se los dijiste?- preguntó la campeona al entrenador de cabello morado.

-No podía estar seguro de que estarías de acuerdo en que lo supieran. Me refiero a si creerías que podemos confiar en ellos-

-Pero si hablamos de Ash y Dawn. ¿En quién confiar si no en ellos?- rió Cynthia.

-¿De qué están hablando todos ustedes?- preguntó Ash, con una ceja en alto.

"_Hay Ash. No sé ni para qué me mortifico contigo" _se dijo Pikachu.

-Bueno, la cosa es que Paul y yo- hizo una pausa para tomar la mano izquierda de Paul, con su mano derecha –Somos novios-

Paul dejó de encoger la cabeza y volteó a ver a Cynthia con la sonrisa más sincera que Dawn y los otros hubieran hubieran visto jamás salir del entrenador. De pronto se formó un silencio sepulcral entre los presentes. Tal y como Cynthia y Paul esperaban que ocurriría.

-¿Tú y Paul juntos?- preguntó Dawn.

-Tal y como lo escucharon- dijo Paul, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pero… Es decir… ¿Cómo, cuándo?- preguntó Dawn, quien no recordaba la última vez que quedó tan anonadada.

Ash y Pikachu estaban demasiado estupefactos como para pronunciar palabra.

-Esperaba que lo preguntaras- dijo Cynthia.

-Todo comenzó hace unos casi dos meses cuando empezaron a esparcirse todos esos rumores sobre los avistamientos de Kyurem en el monte Corona y sus alrededores- explicó la campeona.

-¡Kyurem estuvo en Sinno!?- interrumpió Ash.

-Los rumores decían que sí. Y fue más que suficiente para llamar la atención de personas de toda la región. Su servidora entre ellos, obviamente. Pero… Yo me encontraba en Unova cuando recibí la noticia. Y para cuando llegué ya había todo un circo armado-

-Sí, escuché que el Profesor Rowan y otros investigadores pokemon de toda clase montaron algunos laboratorios provisionales en algunas partes de monte y las rutas cercanas. Y se reunió una gran cantidad de entrenadores y exploradores para buscar a Kyurem- dijo Dawn.

-¿Tú no fuiste a buscarlo?- preguntó Ash a su amiga.

-Lo habría hecho de no haber sido porque en esos días estaba enferma. Pero no importa. Continúa Cynthia, por favor-

-Si bueno, para cuando llegué ya había suficientes personas como para darme un comité de bienvenida. Inmediatamente me llovieron los entrenadores y demás personas que querían que los ayudara en la búsqueda de Kyurem. Normalmente no me habría importado darle la oportunidad a unos novatos o ayudar al buen Profesor Rowan. ¡Pero hablábamos de Kyurem! ¡El Amo de la Desolación helada! No podía darme el lujo de ir en su búsqueda acompañada de un grupo de científicos o de un grupo de entrenadores que tarde que temprano, se interesarían más en mí que en el pokemon legendario-

-Ahí fue cuando entré yo- dijo orgullosamente Paul.

-Exacto. Sabía que Paul era un disciplinado y poderoso entrenador. Cosa que sería de mucha utilidad a la hora de combatir a Kyurem para poder atraparlo. Además, estaba segura que tratándose de él no tendría que preocuparme de que tratara de seducirme en vez de ayudarnos el uno al otro a capturar un pokemon- explicó Cynthia.

-Le pedí a Paul que me siguiera el juego e inventé una historia sobre cómo le había prometido de antemano que trabajaríamos juntos en la cacería de Kyurem. Así que partimos lado a lado y exploramos el monte por días. Y bueno, con cada día que fue pasando nos fuimos acercando más y más hasta que finalmente nos dimos cuenta que Arceus había decidido hacer nuestro pequeña sociedad en algo mucho más bello y profundo-

Cynthia se quitó el sombre y acercó su silla a la de Paul para poder recargarse en su hombro. Paul extendió su brazo y rodeó la espalda de la campeona para poder acercarla más a él.

-Claro que también ayudó que termináramos compartiendo la misma tienda de campaña para protegernos del frío- dijo Cynthia.

-Habla de cuando se escabulló en mi tienda y me pidió que le hiciera espacio en mi sacó para dormir, alegando que tenía frío- dijo Paul.

-Lo disfrutaste desde el primer día cariño, no digas que no- acusó Cynthia, acompañada de una pícara sonrisa.

-Yo nunca haría eso- dijo Paul, acariciando el rostro de Cynthia con su mano derecha y cortando la distancia entre ambos para darle un beso.

Ash sintió un escalofrío que lo hiso retorcerse en su silla. Dawn se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Pikachu miraba a la mesa mientras pensaba, rascándose el mentón.

"_Con que compartir la tienda de campaña…"_

La rubia y el morado terminaron su beso y sonrieron divertidos de las reacciones de sus acompañantes.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? ¿Qué nunca vieron a dos enamorados darse un beso?- preguntó Paul, burlonamente.

-N-no no es eso, es solo que…- dijo Dawn no encontró las palabras.

-S-sí, eso mismo- respondió Ash.

-Pero qué sensibles son. Y eso que no han visto nada. Ya imagino sus caras si les contara de la noche en que Paul y yo nos entregamos el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma- dijo Cynthia.

Los ojos de Dawn se abrieron tanto que pareció como si estos intentaran escapar de su cabeza. La quijada de Ash llegó hasta el piso. Pikachu se atragantó por segunda vez con sus cacahuates. Aunque esta vez la sorpresa colectiva de los entrenadores, no permitió a nadie ir en ayuda del roedor.

-He, Cynthia no creo que haga falta contarles sobre eso- dijo Paul, quien empezó a verse incómodo por el rumbo de la situación.

-Mmm… Tienes razón Paul. La verdad es que tú tenías razón. Estábamos demasiado exhaustos esa noche. Hubiéramos esperado al día siguiente. En cambio, lo que pasó la otra noche con el pastel de Bavaria y los arándanos sí que fue una noche digna de un cuento de hadas- dijo risueña, recordando aquella maravillosa noche.

-¡NO NOS CUENTES NADA!- gritaron el entrenador y la coordinadora al otro lado de la mesa.

-Bajen la voz, no sean tan infantiles- los regañó Paul.

A pesar de la reacción de Paul, Cynthia no pudo evitar reírse abiertamente de la reacción de sus jóvenes amigos. Dawn y Ash guardaron silencio e intentaron recuperar la compostura.

-Así que… ¿Juntos he?- dijo Dawn.

-Sipi- confirmó alegremente la campeona.

-Pues muchas felicidades-

-Gracias-

-S-sí felicidades. Estoy muy sorprendido. No pensé que alguien tan frío como Paul fuera capaz de hacer que ninguna chica se enamorara de él- bromeó Ash.

"_Alégrate Ash. Si Brock y Paul pudieron, significa que incluso tú tienes esperanzas" _bromeó Pikachu.

-Pero Cynthia, corríjanme si me equivoco ¿Están manteniendo su noviazgo en secreto, verdad?- preguntó Dawn.

-¿No nos has visto juntos en ningún noticiero o primera plana, verdad?- dijo Cynthia.

-¿Y por qué mantenerlo en secreto?- inquirió Ash.

"_Y ahí está por qué tus esperanzas no son muchas Ash" _se lamentó Pikachu.

-Ash he sido la Campeona Pokemon de Sinno durante ocho años. Teniendo 19 años, me volví la campeona más joven de la historia y también la primera campeona en ser mujer. No es por alardear, pero sé por múltiples fuentes que llevo un buen tiempo como la mujer más cotizada del mundo. ¿Cómo crees que se pondrán los medios de comunicación cuando sepan que ya no estoy disponible?-

Ash razonó un momento lo que Cynthia le había dicho y asintió con la cabeza.

-Supongo que tiene sentido. ¿Pero entonces, cuándo piensan revelarlo?-

-Muy pronto en realidad. Disfrutaremos de nuestro apacible romance unos días más y luego soltaremos la sopa. Lo divertido será elegir dónde y cuándo-

-¿Oigan y qué pasó con Kyurem? ¿Lograron verlo al menos?- inquirió Ash.

Paul se bufó de la pregunta del moreno.

-Hicimos mucho más que eso- dijo Cynthia.

-¿¡Lo atraparon?!- gritó Dawn.

-Paul lo atrapó. Yo lo habría hecho pero… Bueno. Digamos que las cosas se pusieron muy complicadas ahí arriba-

-¿Entonces Paul tiene a Kyurem? ¡Asombroso! ¿¡Dónde está?! ¿¡Puedo verlo!?- dijo Ash, casi saltando sobre la mesa.

-¡No no puedes verlo!- respondió Paul.

-¡¿Por qué no!?-

-¡Porque no lo tengo aquí conmigo! Está en el laboratorio del Profesor Rowan-

-Tiene sentido. Cuando lo capturaron debió transportarse automáticamente al laboratorio del profesor- dijo Dawn.

-Y no ha querido quitarle las manos de encima al pobrecito desde ese entonces- acompañó Cynthia.

-Wow… Tienes un Kyurem-

-Sí. Ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando lo use en la Liga Sinno-

Ash fue invadido por un gran escalofrío, a la vez que una gran emoción.

-Necesitarás más que un legendario para ganar la Liga si te enfrentas a mí- retó.

Paul sonrió malévolamente.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso-

-¿Qué tal un combate ahora mismo?- dijo Cynthia.

"_Vamos allá. ¡Estoy listo!" _gritó Piakchu, alzando su puño derecho.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- dijo Ash, copiando el gesto de su pokemon.

-¿Cynthia lo dices en serio?- preguntó Paul a su novia.

-Claro amor. ¿O acaso no te apetece retar a Ash en este momento? ¿Mostrarle lo fuerte que te has vuelto?-

Paul sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Además, tenemos una cuenta pendiente- dijo Paul, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Así se habla!- dijo Ash muy emocionado.

Buscaron un lugar despejado del parque donde combatir y se prepararon. Dawn y Cynthia se sentaron en una banca cerca del campo de batalla y esperaron a que el combate diera inicio.

-Que sea un duelo uno a uno. No hay necesidad de que te humille a lo grande como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Paul.

-¿No es encantador cuando se porta pretencioso?- dijo Cynthia a Dawn, quien le lanzó una mirada de confusión.

-Encantador no es la palabra que yo usaría, pero supongo que le va bien- dijo Dawn, para no ofender a la campeona ni sus gustos.

_Y una que cree conocer a las personas. _

-Pikachu hora de combatir-

"_¡Ya rugiste Ash! ¡Vamos Paul, lanza a Electivire, tengo ganas de saludarlo!" _dijo Pikachu, entrando al campo de batalla.

-¡Torterra, a combatir!- gritó Paul, arrojando su pokebola.

La esfera metálica se abrió y tras un destello de luz verde apareció la titánica tortuga.

"_¡Estoy listo!... ¿Pikachu eres tú? Combatir a primera vista después de años de no vernos. ¿Hay una clas de reencuentro mejor?" _bromeó el pokemon continente.

"_Solo si uno es el ganador de ese combate de reencuentro"_

"_Tú lo dijiste"_

-Pikachu contra Torterra. Esto no pinta bien para Ash- dijo Dawn, mostrándose preocupada por su amigo.

-Quizás. Pero si sabemos algo de Ash es que no dejará que una simple desventaja de tipo lo ponga contra la pared- dijo Cynthia.

-Cuando quieras Paul-

-¡Será un placer! ¡Torterra usa Planta Feroz!-

Torterra rugió ferozmente y envolviéndose en un aura verde, desató una poderosa marea de ramas espinosas en dirección a Pikachu.

-¡Pikachu usa agilidad y ve hacia Torterra!-

Rápido como una centella, pikachu salió disparado desde donde estaba y se abrió paso esquivando las peligrosas ramas que pretendían herirlo. Lo que sorprendió a todos fue que, lejos de usar su velocidad para esquivar la vorágine de ataques, Pikachu decidió abrirse paso entre las propias ramas.

-¡Mira eso! Es como si las ramas se movieran en cámara lenta en comparación a Pikachu- dijo Dawn, llena de asombro.

-Lo sabía. Ash estuvo trabajado muy duro, pero necesitará más que eso para derrotar a Paul y su Torterra- dijo Cynthia.

Pikachu logró pasar por el campo minado y llegó hasta donde estaba su oponente.

-¡Ahora Pikachu, Cola de hierro!- gritó Ash.

La cola del roedor se pintó de plata y dando un largo salto, Pikachu asestó un contundente golpe sobre la cabeza de la tortuga, haciéndola retroceder.

-¡Pronto Pikachu usa Pantalla de Luz!- gritó Ash, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Pikachu cruzó los brazos frente a su cuerpo para luego extenderlos, formando un espejo azul frente a su ser y que luego cubrió todo su cuerpo.

-¡Ahora usa reflejo!-

Pikachu repitió el mismo proceso, solo que esta vez fue cubierto por un manto blanco.

-Ash sí que me está sorprendiendo el día de hoy- dijo Cynthia.

-¿Por qué lo dices Cynthia?-

-Los Pikachu son pokemon que generalmente no tienen mucha defensa ni estamina. Al enseñarle movimientos que potencian la defensa normal y especial de Pikachu, Ash compensa dos de las más grandes debilidades naturales de su pokemon. Eso en combinación con la gran velocidad que ha desarrollado sin duda lo habrán vuelto un enemigo formidable. Claro que… Queda ver si será suficiente-

-Finalmente aprendiste a compensar las debilidades de tus pokemon Ash, estoy sorprendido- dijo Paul.

-Y yo decepcionado de que te descuidaras tanto en tu primer movimiento- respondió Ash.

-Ya veremos quien se descuida. ¡Usa hojas navaja!-

"_A ver si equivas esto Pikachu" _ gritó Torterra, antes de que del árbol en su espalda se brotara una ráfaga de afiladas hojas.

-Pikachu, esquiva eso y ve hacia Torterra otra vez-

"_Entendido" _dijo Pikachu, haciendo nuevamente uso de su gran velocidad para esquivar el ataque enemigo.

-No esta vez. ¡Terremoto, ahora!-

Torterra se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y dejó caer su cuerpo contra el suelo bruscamente. Al instante todo el lugar se sacudió bruscamente, tanto que hasta Dawn y Cynthia tuvieron que sostenerse de la banca, para no caer al suelo. La sacudida hizo a Picachu tropezar y con la velocidad de su carrera terminó rodando por el piso, siendo golpeado en todas partes por la fuerza del terremoto.

-¡Usa Hojas navaja otra vez!- ordenó Paul a su pokemon, quien no tardó en acatar su orden.

-¡Pikachu, neutralízalo con Velocidad!-

Pikachu se puso de pie y reunió sus fuerzas para que al poco tiempo se manifestaran y dispararan las estrellas de energía. Ambos ataques se impactaron unos con otros, pero las hojas navaja sobrepasaron el poder de las estrellas de Pikachu. Pikachu en vez de retroceder, continuó su carrera hacia la tortuga, tal y como era el deseo de Ash.

-¡Muy bien Pikachu, usa Cola de hierro otra vez!-

-Intercéptalo con Triturar-

La cola férrea de Pikachu se encontró con las fuertes fauces de Torterra, quien no pareció tener problemas en recibir el golpe ni evitar que Pikachu pudiera huir.

-¡Lánzalo al aire y usa Bola de Energía!-

Torterra agitó la cabeza y lanzó al roedor al cielo. Abrió sus fauces y en un instante se formó en su boca una esfera de energía verde.

-¡Atento Pikachu!- gritó Ash a su pokemon, quien recupero el equilibrio en el aire.

La bola de energía se disparó a Pikachu que aún seguía en el aire.

-¡Pikachu, Mortal con giro!- gritó Ash.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijeron Paul y Cynthia al mismo tiempo.

Pikachu sorprendió a todos al girar en el aire como una bailarina y rodear eficientemente la bola de energía de Torterra. Los ojos de Dawn se llenaron de un brillo de ilusión al reconocer el movimiento de Pikachu.

_¡Aún recuerda esa maniobra! _ Se dijo a sí misma.

Tras esquivar el ataque, Pikachu volvió al piso sano y salvo.

-No va a ser tan sencillo Paul- alardeó Ash.

-Quizás. Pero te aplastaremos de todos modos. ¡Usa Roca Afilada!-

La batalla prosiguió su curso un rato más. Dawn y Cynthia apoyaban a sus compañeros de viaje y compañeros de viaje. Y aunque nadie hablaba de ello, se podía ver un aire muy diferente entre ambos entrenadores al combatir. Ambos entrenadores sabían que era, aunque uno de ellos no estaría dispuesto a admitirlo. Era un sentimiento de alegría y nostalgia. Un sentimiento de amistad.

Pikachu esquivó otro ataque de roca afilada y quedó esperando las instrucciones de su entrenador. Ambos pokemon jadeaban agotados por el prolongado combate.

-¡Muy bien chicos, fue suficiente!- dijo Cynthia, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el campo de batalla.

-¿Estás parando la pelea?- cuestionó Paul.

-La fortaleza de Toerterra lo hacen un enemigo formidable. Pero no sirve de mucho contra la gran velocidad de Pikachu. Como ya hemos visto, es solo cuestión de ver quién es el primero e cometer un error fatal. Así que mejor dejémoslo hasta aquí o de lo contrario podríamos quedarnos todo el día viendo este duelo-

-¡Pero si tú fuiste la que dijo que debíamos pelear!- protestó Ash.

-Y ahora te digo que paren la lucha. De todos modos, ya sabemos que mi Paul va a ganar-

-¡Hey!- gritaron Ash y su pokemon.

Paul sonrió y caminó hasta su Torterra, a quien le acarició la cabeza.

-Buen trabajo amigo. Ve a descansar- dijo Paul, devolviendo a la tortuga a su pokebola.

Ash, Pikachu y Dawn quedaron atónitos. ¡Paul acababa de felicitar a su pokemon y le había dado una muestra de afecto!

-Buena pelea Ash- premió Paul a su viejo rival.

-¿¡Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Paul?!- gritó Ash.

-Se llama crecer y cambiar. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez- respondió burlonamente.

-Creo que los dos han cambiado un poco desde la última vez que los vi. Y eso me da gusto- dijo Dawn.

-Pero bueno. Espero que esta batalla les haya servido para medir qué les esperará si se llegan a enfrentar nuevamente el uno al otro en la liga- dijo Cynthia.

-¿Por cierto Ash, qué planeas hacer en tanto se aproxima la Liga Sinno? ¿Viajarás de nuevo por la región volviendo a retar a los gimnasios?- inquirió Paul.

-No, en realidad había pensado ir al Frente de Batalla y practicar con el resto de entrenadores que reúnen ahí un tiempo. Aunque primero iremos al pueblo Celescit y Ciudad Snowpoint a que Dawn participe en los concursos que se celebrarán ahí-

-¿Y qué hacen viajando ustedes dos juntos? ¿También son novios?- dijo Cynthia.

-¡N-no nada de eso! ¿Qué no pueden dos mejores amigos ir juntos en su viaje pokemon?- dijo Dawn, poniéndose sospechosamente a la defensiva.

-Tiene razón. Ambos pensamos que sería divertido volver a viajar juntos por los viejos tiempos. Además, la madre de Dawn me pidió que cuidara de ella y pues aquí estamos-

-Ya veo. Entonces su siguiente parada será pueblo Celestic. Saluden a mi abuela de mi parte si llegan a verla-

-De tu parte. ¿Y ustedes a dónde se dirigen Cynthia?- preguntó Dawn, ansiosa de dejar atrás el tema de ella y de Ash.

-Paul y yo vamos al lago Sendoff. Es hermoso en esta temporada. Paul y yo acamparemos ahí unos días. Y tal vez después nos decidamos a dar la noticia de nuestra relación- explicó Cynthia.

-Sin mencionar que tendré que entrenar con Kyurem y asegurarme que no intentará convertir a todos en el estadio en un catálogo de paletas de hielo- bromeó Paul.

-¿Planeas usarlo en la Liga?- inquirió Ash.

-Si te da miedo, puedes simplemente volver a casa-

Ash sonrió desafiante.

-Ni soñarlo. Ten por seguro que nos verás a mí y mis pokemon listos para enfrentarte- dijo Ash.

"_¡Y te venceremos! ¡Con o sin pokemon legendario en tu repertorio!"_

Paul bufó complacido.

-Te estaré esperando. Adiós Ash. Adiós Dawn- dijo Paul emprendiendo su camino.

-Discúlpenlo chicos. Todavía le falta abrir un poco su corazón. Pero descuiden, de eso me encargaré yo- dij Cynthia, despidiéndose de los dos entrenadores con un guiño. El cual los entrenadores no pudieron ver muy bien gracias a los lentes obscuros de la campeona.

-¡Adiós, cuídense!- dijo Dawn.

-Hey amigo. Gran combate- premió Ash a su pokemon.

"_Dio fruto todo ese entrenamiento Ash" _

-Estuvieron increíbles chicos. No hay duda de que se han hehco muy fuertes- elogió Dawn a Ash y Pikachu.

-Gracias Dawn. Ahora que lo recuerdo no te he presentado al resto de mis pokemon-

Ash tomó las pokebolas en su cinto y las lanzó al aire. De estas emergieron Charizard, Steelix, Seperior, Drapion y Gardevoir. Gardevoir y Serpirior eran las únicas hembras del equipo de Ash.

-Muchachos, quiero presentarles a Dawn. Una vieja y querida amiga de esta la región Sinno. Y al lado de quien estaremos viajando a partir de ahora- dijo Ash.

Todos sus pokemons le dieron un feliz saludo a Dawn.

-¡Wow Ash! Todos se ven tan fuertes. Sí que has estado entrenando. Ni siquiera me habías dicho que tenían a todo estos pokemon nuevos- dijo la coordinadora, contemplando a los pokemon de su amigo.

-Gracias Dawn. La verdad es que hemos trabajado muy duro. Y esta vez estoy seguro de que esa copa va a ser nuestra. ¿Tengo razón muchachos?-

Los pokemon de Ash gritaron aprobatoriamente.

-Ahora deja que yo te muestre a mis nuevos amigos. ¡Salgan todos!- Dawn arrojó sus pokebolas con gracia al cielo y sus pokemon brotaron con gran majestuosidad, como si estuvieran en un concurso pokemon de verdad.

Surgieron Piplup, Togekiss, Typlosion, Milotic, Tropius y Haunter. Al diferencia de Ash, Dawn llevaba tres hembras en su equipo. Siendo estas Togekiss, Milotic y Tropius.

-Saluden por favor amigos-

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya es un poco tarde para viajar y no tengo tantas ganas de acampar en medio del camino. ¿Por qué no los dejamos que se conozcan y pasamos la noche en el centro pokemon?- propuso Ash, viendo como los pokemon comenzaban a interactuar entre ellos.

-Me parece una excelente idea- respondió Dawn.

-Además, tú y yo aún tenemos muchas historias que contarnos-

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Cynthia y Paul ya se encontraban listos para retomar su viaje. Paul había llamado a su Gogoat de su pokebola y ahora ambos amantes cabalgaban a espaldas del enorme pokemon. Cynthia por causas de su vestido se había sentado de lado, colgando ambas piernas del lado derecho del animal, rodeando a Paul por el tronco, mientras este conducía.

-¿En serio planeas usar a Kyurem en contra de Ash?- preguntó Cynthia a su novio.

-Depende de qué tantas ganas tenga de aplastarlo el día que me toque combatir con él- respondió.

-Que malo eres-

-¿Y eso te encanta o no?-

-Tú sabes que sí- respondió ella, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Por cierto. ¿Crees que Dawn le confiese a Ash que está enamorada de él?-

-Solo si Ash logra darle razones para creer que tiene algo en la cabeza además de pokemon y aire caliente-

-¡Hablo en serio!-

-Yo también. Digo, yo nunca tuve una mujer antes que tú porque… No le daba importancia. Pero Ash se comporta como un niño que ni siquiera sabe que las mujeres existen- explicó Paul.

-Pues espero que las cosas salgan bien para esos dos. Hacen bonita pareja- djo Cynthia, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

-Por cierto cariño, ¿No puedes ir un poco más rápido?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Tenemos prisa?- inquirió Paul, algo confundido.

-Quiero asegurarme de que llegaremos al lago antes del próximo martes-

-¿Qué tiene de especial?- preguntó, girando la cabeza para tratar de ver a su novia.

Cynthia sonrió pícaramente y estiró el cuello.

-Quiero que estemos en el lago cuando brille la luna llena- susurró seductoramente, rociando su cálido aliento en la oreja izquierda de su amado.

Paul sintió un fuerte escalofrío escalar desde la punta de su espalda hasta el último cabello de su frente.

-Sujétate- le dijo a su novia.

-Gogoat, acelera el paso- ordenó a su leal pokemon, quien relinchó y comenzó a galopar velozmente.

* * *

_Y eso es todo por hoy. En el próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán difíciles para nuestros héroes, y conoceremos un poco más a los nuevos pokemon de Ash. _

_Sobre Paul y Cynthia la verdad no sé de dónde salió. Pero como toda la historia, fue una idea que brotó y se reusó a abandonar mi cabeza. Pensé incluir una pequeña discusión sobre la diferencia de edad entre ambos, pero seamos honestos: Pokemon nunca se ha caracterizado por ser particularmente racional. Posiblemente sea por eso que la gente lo ama tanto. ¡Jaja!_

_Y antes de que lo pregunten: Sí. Ash capturará un pokemon legendario. Veamos si logran adiviar cuál. _

_Nos vemos en la próxima y dejen reviews por favor. _


End file.
